Super Drive
by Misao-chan
Summary: Wings é uma banda de Heero e seus amigos,começando na estrada da fama. Sua primeira pedra, é a saída do vocalista do grupo e sua substituição por um novo cantor de tranças.Entre seus sentimentos e o sucesso,o que eles escolherão-AU,1x2x1,Fluffy-Chap4 UP!
1. Capítulo 1

**Super Drive**

**Avisos:-** Heero Pov , AU, tentativa de humor (como sempre "), Fluflly, Sap, Presença de Baterias, Baixos, Guitarras e todas essas coisas boas

**Casais:-** futuramente, 12, possível 34 (mas não vou garantir)

**Spoilers****:-** Nada! Esse fic é spoiler-free.

**Disclaimer****:-** Ontem, eu e Duo fomos a uma loja de guitarras para testar os equipamentos. Nos empolgamos com algumas delas e no final de nosso pequeno show, quebramos nossos instrumentos como autênticos roqueiros que somos. Mas as guitarras não eram nossas, e eram muito caras...$$, tão caras que eu tive que vender meus direitos autorais para poder pagar o estrago ...portanto, por mais que eu tenha me divertido, eu ainda não sou dona dos Garotos Gundam e nem nada relacionado sobre a série. Isso aqui é um trabalho de ficção sem fins lucrativos (infelizmente TT)

**Quanto ao fic:-** Ok, antes que alguém fique confuso, vamos a umas poucas informações que vem muito a calhar. Isso NÃO é uma songfic. Pronto, isso já ajuda bastante. Quem conhece o meu estilo de escrita sabe que eu utilizo as músicas apenas e tão somente como base para nomes dos fics, e também como meu esqueleto pessoal que pode ou não (como muitos de vocês já puderam notar) ser coerente com o conteúdo do capítulo. Eu sempre uso um parágrafo da música logo no inicio da fic, e esse padrão repete-se aqui. A diferença que ira apresentar-se nesse fic em particular, é que em muitos capítulos letras de OUTRAS músicas irão aparecer no meio da trama. Não se engane, nenhuma dessas será a musica que nomeia o fic. Essas outras musicas são parte IMPORTANTE da trama, razão pela qual eu estarei colocando a tradução delas no pé de página dos respectivos capítulos nos quais elas aparecerem.  
Acredito que isso deixe a questão esclarecida.  
Em mais uma pequena nota, eu estarei usando a versão traduzida da música "Super Drive" nos trechos que utilizo no início da fic, simplesmente por que eu sei que muito mais gente é capaz de entender inglês, do que japonês (língua original da música). Ufa! " já chega né?  
...e é claro que a música "Super Drive" não me pertence TT

**Agradecimentos a Lien Li por ser uma beta na velocidade da luz e pelos ótimos comentários**

_"Without noticing a thing,  
__we casually bumped into one other  
Drawing closer to gentleness with each other,  
__the hide-and-seek goes on  
that's right"_

Fazer parte de uma banda não é particularmente fácil. Claro que pode parecer fácil, quando se tem um pequeno grupo, que une-se periodicamente em uma garagem qualquer, para fazer covers manjados de músicas da moda, e que uma vez ou outra, toca em um bar para um bando de amigos.

Porém, quando existem gravadoras, contratos, empresários e muito dinheiro envolvidos na equação, a coisa muda completamente de figura.

E quando sua banda – depois de anos de trabalho duro, cumprindo o papel do grupo de garagem por tempo o suficiente para finalmente conseguir um contrato – repentinamente vê-se sem um vocalista... esse é o momento em que você percebe o quão realmente complicado é fazer música para a indústria, ao invés da sua roda seleta de amigos.

Mas eu devo explicações antes de apresentar todo o problema que nos assombrava no momento, afinal, as dimensões de dito problema, eram muito maiores, uma vez que se levasse em consideração, todos os fatos que nos colocaram na estrada pela qual corríamos agora.

Em meu aniversário de quinze anos, fui presenteado com um dos mais inesperados objetos, partindo de uma das mais inesperadas pessoas. Minha mãe me deu uma guitarra. Ser presenteado por minha mãe não era a parte estranha daquela situação, mas sim, o fato de que o presente era nada mais nada menos do que uma guitarra. Um instrumento musical. Algo pelo qual eu não havia jamais demonstrado qualquer interesse.

Minha mãe explicou-me que aquela guitarra havia pertencido a meu pai, e esse fato sozinho, despertou minha atenção subitamente para o equipamento.

Meu pai havia morrido em um acidente de carro quando eu possuía apenas quatro anos de idade, e sendo que eu era muito jovem, mal conseguia me lembrar dos momentos que havíamos dividido juntos, e mesmo sua face era apenas uma lembrança vaga em minha mente. Portanto, todo e qualquer pedaço de informação que eu sentisse que fosse capaz de me aproximar a memória de meu pai, era agarrado por mim com as duas mãos.

Naquele dia, eu vim a descobrir que papai fazia parte de uma banda, e que, durante o período da gravação de seu disco, ele conhecera minha mãe. Mamãe trabalhava como médica, e estava apenas de passagem pela cidade, prestando serviços voluntários a um hospital das proximidades do estúdio aonde ele gravava.

Eles conheceram-se através de um acidente envolvendo duas pessoas correndo sem prestar atenção, e uma embaraçosa quantidade de café manchando o jaleco impecavelmente branco de minha mãe. E, apesar da desastrosa primeira impressão, e de um primeiro encontro forçado pela obrigatoriedade da compra de um novo uniforme, por insistência de meu pai, os encontros que se seguiram a este acabaram por tornar-se muito mais agradáveis, e depois, muito mais freqüentes.

Em questão de poucos meses, eles haviam tornado-se um casal inseparável, e quando minha mãe soube que teria de retornar a sua cidade natal, para voltar a trabalhar para o hospital do qual ela era oficialmente contratada, meu pai simplesmente acompanhou-a, deixando atrás de si o sonho da música, fama e sucesso, e vislumbrando a sua frente, um futuro ao lado da pessoa que ele amava, este, parecendo-lhe a escolha mais lógica a seu coração.

Pouco tempo depois, eles casaram-se, e cerca de um ano mais tarde eu nasci.

Mamãe afirmou que papai jamais havia deixado de amar a música, apesar de ter abandonado o grupo, e que muitas vezes, ela havia sentido ciúme daquela guitarra, por saber que aquela era provavelmente a segunda paixão da vida do homem que ela amava.

Porém, o que assegurava seu coração, era a certeza de que a primeira paixão da vida dele era ela. Ela e eu, as duas coisas mais importantes da vida de meu pai.

Mamãe me contou que desde aqueles tempos ele dizia ter intenções de, um dia, me ensinar a tocar guitarra, para que no futuro eu pudesse realizar o sonho dele, aquele que ele tinha abandonado pela família, aquele que, sem qualquer tipo de arrependimento ou mágoa, ainda ocupava um espaço em seu coração, um espaço confortavelmente abrigado na certeza de que um dia, pelas mãos de seu filho, aquele sonho tornaria-se realidade.

A emoção nas palavras e no gesto de minha mãe despertaram em mim o início de um sentimento que cresceu com uma velocidade impressionante. Inicialmente, tudo o que senti pelo instrumento que agora podia chamar de meu, era uma enorme fascinação. Aquela guitarra havia pertencido a meu pai, e além disso, era um equipamento de qualidade superior – coisa que até mesmo um leigo como eu podia notar, apenas de olhar para ela – mas, mesmo naquela primeira noite, que passei apenas a estudar meu presente, pensando exatamente o que viria a fazer com ele, a resposta já estava clara em minha mente.

Eu realizaria o sonho de meu pai.

E foi esse sentimento que fez com que, em poucos meses, eu descobrisse uma avassaladora paixão pela música. Uma paixão que eu jamais tinha sentido em toda a vida, um amor que eu provavelmente jamais viria a sentir por mais nada que viesse a cruzar meu caminho.

Mamãe me matriculou em uma das melhores escolas de música da cidade, e o professor lhe chamou em poucas semanas, fascinado com a facilidade com a qual eu havia dominado os primeiros passos do aprendizado do instrumento. Assim, não muito tempo depois, troquei de turma, sendo passado diretamente para a seleta sala de estudantes avançados.

Foi aonde conheci Trowa Barton. Trowa era um estudante de baixo, e falava muito pouco, menos ainda do que eu. Sempre me considerei uma pessoa econômica em termos de vocabulário, mas Trowa conseguia ser ainda mais silencioso do que eu. Claro, isso não apresentava nenhum problema para ele, porque todas as vezes em que ele começava a tocar para o público, o local abruptamente tornava-se silencioso.

Ele possuía esse poder quase mágico de encher uma sala unicamente com o som que tirava de seu instrumento, preenchendo todos os espaços, dentro e fora das mentes daqueles que tinham o privilégio de ouvi-lo tocando. Apesar disso, raras eram as ocasiões em que podíamos todos aproveitar o talento dele, já que ele era realmente reservado, mesmo quanto a sua óbvia habilidade extraordinária.

Foi essa capacidade incrível de Trowa que me atraiu a ele primeiramente, e, como que testando territórios antes de cair de cabeça no que poderia ser um grande erro, aproximei-me dele, aproveitando-me do ambiente em que nos encontrávamos para tentar descobrir um pouco mais da maneira como ele conseguia fazer com que seu instrumento parecesse parte integrante dele mesmo.

Para minha surpresa, meu esforço na direção de uma amizade foi muito bem recebido por Trowa e, em poucos meses de convivência contínua – uma vez que as aulas da turma avançada davam-se quatro vezes por semana – tornamo-nos bons amigos. Posso dizer hoje, que algumas técnicas das quais me orgulho imensamente de ter desenvolvido, tiveram uma colaboração gigantesca da parte dele, de todas as dicas, e da enorme quantidade de apoio e confiança que ele dedicava a mim, e que eu lhe oferecia igualmente em troca.

Depois de cerca de dois anos na escola, eu percebi que aquele lugar já não tinha nada mais a oferecer a minha formação. E assim, com o apoio de mamãe e a companhia de Trowa na mesma jornada, fizemos os testes para entrar no conservatório da cidade. Com as recomendações que possuíamos e nossas habilidades, esta acabou por provar-se uma tarefa surpreendentemente simples.

Ambos conquistamos nossa entrada em dezembro, e no início do ano seguinte começamos as aulas no enorme prédio do instituto.

Foi lá que conhecemos Quatre. Quatre era um estudante de piano clássico, e já estava na instituição a cerca de dois anos. Ele era um aluno de certa forma diferente. Diferente, porque não participava dos treinos e das aulas com os outros estudantes. Ele fazia seus próprios horários de aula, e isso parecia incomodar os outros alunos. Um pequeno mistério rondava a sua entrada no local, sendo que muitos diziam que ele havia conseguido sua posição graças a contribuições de sua rica família para o instituto, mas todos esses boatos eram puramente especulações sem fundamento real.

Trowa e eu, apesar de não dar atenção para toda a comoção em volta do garoto loiro, não podíamos ignorar também uma certa vontade de descobrir o mistério a respeito de seus horários especiais de aula. Mas o que sentíamos era puramente curiosidade.

Porém, depois de dois meses de nossa entrada, um acidente nos levou a descobrir exatamente a razão pela qual Quatre possuía o privilégio de estudar nas horas que bem entendesse. Uma noite, tendo esquecido uma de suas partituras em sala, Trowa pediu que eu o acompanhasse até o instituto durante a noite. Os alunos tinham autorização para entrar nos territórios da escola em qualquer hora antes das nove da noite, e apesar de estarmos próximos a esse horário, nossa visita seria muito breve.

Nesse fatídico dia, tivemos a oportunidade de - após entrar na sala sem qualquer aviso para pegar a partitura esquecida - pela primeira vez, ouvir Quatre fazendo o que ele certamente sabia fazer de melhor: tocar piano. Suas mãos praticamente sobrevoavam as teclas como que por vontade própria, e o som produzido era uma explosão incrível de energia misturado com canção. Uma verdadeira experiência.

Trowa e eu nos entreolhamos diante da cena diante de nós. O garoto loiro tocava com os olhos fechados, parecendo estar sendo possuído pela música. Sem que disséssemos uma palavra sequer um ao outro, soubemos naquele exato momento o porque de Quatre ter aulas separadamente dos outros alunos de piano. Uma das explicações era que ele provavelmente envergonharia a todos com seu talento. Outra delas era que ninguém conseguiria tocar qualquer outra coisa diante da melodia que saia de seus dedos como a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Após muitos minutos de nossa observação inicialmente involuntária, Quatre pareceu finalmente perceber a presença de intrusos em sua sessão particular . Quando ele abriu seus olhos azuis e os virou em nossa direção, eu pensei que seriamos expulsos imediatamente daquela sala e – caso os boatos estivessem corretos – também do instituto.

Mas então ele fez a coisa mais inesperada possível. Ele sorriu. E a expressão era tão aberta e honesta que me vi instintivamente lançando-lhe um pequeno sorriso de volta, e em seguida, notei pelo canto de meus olhos que Trowa fazia o mesmo ao meu lado. Naquele momento eu soube que nós três nos tornaríamos grandes amigos, e os meses que se seguiram provaram que eu estivera certo.

Depois de um ano de estudo no instituto, mudei-me junto a Trowa para um apartamento nas proximidades da escola. Eu sentia muito ter de abandonar o lar que eu e mamãe havíamos dividido desde que me conhecia por um ser humano, mas eu já possuía dezoito anos, e além da facilidade que meu novo lar me oferecia para que eu estudasse, eu sabia que minha mãe apoiava a minha decisão de tentar me soltar dela. Minha vontade de, mesmo que devagar, tentar construir uma vida que fosse somente minha.

Pouco tempo depois da mudança, Trowa e eu passamos a tocar em um dos quartos de nosso apartamento. Escolhemos o maior dos cômodos para transformar em um mini-estúdio com os equipamentos que nos fossem necessários, enquanto dividíamos o outro quarto para dormir.

Quatre ocasionalmente juntava-se para tocar conosco em nossa casa, e depois de obtermos resultados satisfatoriamente agradáveis, nossos encontros em trio tornaram-se uma constante.

Um dia, durante um de nossos ensaios, encontrei-me estranhamente atraído por um som que era completamente adverso ao que produzíamos dentro da sala. Era um som um pouco mais baixo, mas muito poderoso, e percebi que ele acompanhava o ritmo exato daquilo que estávamos tocando. Ignorei a sensação, chegando a conclusão que aquele som existia apenas e tão somente em minha cabeça.

Duas semanas depois porém, eu pensei que se aquilo existia apenas em minha cabeça, então eu precisava urgentemente de tratamento, porque não era possível que minha mente estivesse conjurando acompanhamentos perfeitos de bateria para absolutamente tudo aquilo que tocávamos. Eu não tocava bateria, eu tocava guitarra. Eu não sabia sequer segurar em um par de baquetas. Seria eu, algum tipo de gênio musical sem ter conhecimento disso?

A confusão diante daquilo me irritou, fazendo com que eu parasse de tocar imediatamente. Meus dois amigos pararam logo em seguida, curiosos quanto aos meus motivos para ter parado daquela forma. E o fato de que o som da bateria parou um segundo depois dos dedos de Quatre deixarem as teclas do piano, me deixou ainda mais confuso diante do que estava acontecendo. De onde vinha aquele som?

'O que é isso?', falei finalmente, olhando para meus amigos enquanto jogava meus braços para o alto, sinalizando o estúdio a nossa volta.

'Er...', Quatre achou uma certa quantidade de graça em minha atitude inusitada, ' eu diria que é um estúdio certo? Do contrário, por que estaríamos tocando?', ele terminou com uma pequena risada, que foi acompanhada por um sorriso da parte de Trowa.

'Não', respondi, ignorando o olhar levemente confuso que os dois me direcionavam no momento, 'não é disso que estou falando.'

'Então, do que você está falando?', perguntou Trowa.

'Eu vou te mostrar', falei, arrumando a alça de minha guitarra no ombro, pronto para começar a tocar novamente. 'Quatre', falei para chamar sua atenção, ' vamos tocar a partitura da página sete'

'Certo', ele concordou com um aceno de sua cabeça, e em seguida começou a tocar. Depois dele fazer uma breve introdução, que aproveitei para diminuir a potência do som de meu instrumento, entrei em minha deixa, e imediatamente o som de bateria entrou comigo, em compasso perfeito com a canção.

'É disso que estou falando!', conclui, continuando por mais alguns momentos, antes de parar novamente.

'Você está falando do som de bateria?', Trowa comentou.

'Sim, estou! Você notou também?', perguntei, feliz com o fato de não estar parecendo com algum tipo de louco diante da situação completamente estranha na qual estávamos naquele momento.

'Eu já notei isso há algumas semanas', ele respondeu, casualmente.

'E por que não falou nada???', perguntei, espantado com a calma dele diante daquele fato.

'Eu não pensei que fosse importante', ele falou, com ainda mais calma, abaixando a cabeça para afinar uma das cordas de seu baixo.

Às vezes a aparente indiferença de Trowa quanto a algumas coisa chegava a ser impressionante.

'Eu também notei', Quatre falou, interrompendo meus pensamentos, 'mas não comentei nada, por que pensei que...bem...sendo bem honesto com você Heero, eu pensei que eu estivesse ouvindo essa percussão dentro de minha cabeça apenas', ele terminou, parecendo levemente envergonhado da confissão.

'Eu também!', respondi, e notei o sorriso de meu amigo alargar-se diante de mais uma entre tantas similaridades que havíamos descoberto entre nós desde que havíamos nos conhecido.

'Mas...', agora foi a vez de Trowa de interromper, 'de onde exatamente vem o som?'

'Eu não sei...', respondi sinceramente, afinal, eu tinha acabado de descobrir que minha cabeça não era a responsável por aquele som, portanto, o primeiro lugar suspeito de minha lista tinha acabado de ser riscado.

'Nós podemos descobrir isso...amanh', Quatre falou, bocejando, gesto que indicava que era hora dele se retirar. 'Deixem tudo comigo, e não se preocupem, pois amanhã mesmo descobriremos isso'.

E no dia seguinte, colocamos em ação um plano para descobrir a origem da bateria que vinha nos acompanhando. Quatre alugou do instituto uma aparelhagem para gravação, nada muito grande, mas era um aparelho potente o suficiente para o que tínhamos em mente.

Tocamos uma de nossas músicas, deixando que a canção fosse gravada pelo mecanismo. Certo como o dia, a bateria entrou em ação, acompanhando nosso ritmo com a precisão de sempre.

Chegando ao fim da música, deixamos que a gravação tomasse nossos lugares na tarefa de tocar, e partimos para a missão de procurar a origem do som estranho. Notamos de cara que ele partia de fora de nossa sala, porque o som não estava reproduzido na gravação, ou seja, não era forte o suficiente para que tivesse sido captado pelo gravador.

Mas ele estava próximo. E depois de quatro repetições, finalmente percebemos que o som vinha de fora e...de baixo. Isso só podia significar que alguém estava tocando no apartamento debaixo do nosso.

Em um tipo de consenso silencioso, desligamos a aparelhagem e dirigimo-nos ao apartamento número cinco, no andar inferior, e exatamente abaixo do nosso. Tenho certeza de que nenhum dos três tinha sequer a vaga idéia do que diríamos a pessoa que possivelmente vinha ensaiando conosco por quase três semanas agora, mas isso não nos impedia.

Quatre tocou a campainha, e esperamos alguns poucos momentos até que a porta fosse amplamente aberta por um jovem chinês, sem camisa, de cabelos negros, e olhos mais negros ainda. A primeira coisa que notamos, foi a enorme bateria colocada no centro da sala principal do apartamento.

Ele simplesmente nos olhou, enquanto olhávamos dele para o instrumento, e antes que o momento desconfortável prolongasse-se, ele falou com um tom de voz levemente sarcástico, enquanto rodava uma das baquetas entre os dedos de sua mão, 'Vocês estão um pouco repetitivos hoje', ele então sorriu, 'falta de repertório?'

Quatre sorriu amplamente de volta, sendo acompanhado pelas expressões sempre mais discretas de meu rosto e do de Trowa, e desse dia em seguinte, Wufei – esse era o nome de nosso vizinho – juntou-se oficialmente aos ensaios da banda.

Tornamo-nos esse tipo de item inseparável, uma coisa difícil de explicar ou de compreender a não ser que você visse, ou sentisse o mesmo que nós.

Provavelmente formávamos um dos grupos mais visualmente diferentes, e até mesmo estranhos, de todos os tempos. Mas uma coisa maior nos unia, uma força poderosa e arrebatadora que agia como um laço invisível apertando-se cada vez mais a nossa volta. O amor pela música.

Mas havia algo mais...e eu vim descobrir o que era isso, apenas cerca de quatro meses depois da entrada de Wufei em nossas vidas, em um dos momentos mais felizes e tristes de toda a minha existência.

No espaço absurdamente curto de um mês, minha vida virou completamente de pernas para o ar. De uma forma quase mágica, fomos abordados por uma gravadora. E não era qualquer gravadora, era uma gravadora grande. Muito grande na verdade. A 'Oz Records' não era uma empresa a qual, QUALQUER artista em sã consciência viraria as costas. E assim, passada a nossa surpresa inicial diante da proposta feita por eles, eu e meus amigos caímos de cabeça no projeto que seria a maior empreitada de nossas vidas, dentro e fora da banda.

Porém, as coisas fora da banda não caminhavam tão bem para mim. Mamãe caiu muito doente, e antes mesmo que eu conseguisse amarrar minha mente envolta da idéia de que ela não viveria para sempre, ela se foi. E a partida foi tão rápida e repentina, que foi como se meu chão tivesse sido retirado de mim, e eu simplesmente me deixei cair na escuridão que se tornou meu mundo.

Diante da confusão que tomou conta de mim pela morte de minha mãe, eu me vi questionando meus motivos. Meus motivos para agir, meus motivos para viver, meus motivos para tocar. Por que eu tocaria agora? Ela não estava mais aqui para ver eu realizar o sonho perdido de meu pai. Não havia mais razão para levar aquilo adiante, já que não haveriam testemunhas.

Caí em uma depressão assustadoramente profunda, e foi nesse momento que eu descobri, da mais inesperada das formas, quais eram os VERDADEIROS laços que me ligavam a Trowa, Quatre e Wufei.

Eles me visitavam regularmente, trazendo-me novas partituras que eu me recusava a olhar, trazendo comida que eu beliscava apenas para manter-me acordado por poucas horas e tentando fazer com que eu me interessasse por qualquer coisa.

Em um dos incontáveis momentos que me vi rodeado por eles, em mais uma vã tentativa de me animar, o telefone de Quatre tocou. Notei vagamente que o assunto era provavelmente sério, por conta da expressão concentrada que ele possuía em sua face, e algumas palavras depois, descobri exatamente com quem ele estava falando. Era nosso empresário no telefone.

'Não, ele não está melhor...', ele dizia, '...não, nós não vamos deixá-lo aqui para ensaiar...', ele continuou, e eu notei que ele olhava para Trowa e Wufei em busca de confirmação do que ele estava afirmando, ao que meus dois amigos responderam com firmes acenos de suas cabeças.

'...não....não vamos deixá-lo e isso é ponto final!', ele falou, mais energicamente, e em seguida olhou seriamente para os outros dois, que seguraram seu olhar certo, com olhares igualmente confiantes. 'E não importa o que aconteça com nosso contrato...nosso amigo é nossa prioridade!', ele exclamou, antes de desligar o telefone com um movimento rápido.

A afirmação de Quatre, de alguma forma que me tirou de meu transe, e diante daquela revelação, da verdade sobre o que aquelas pessoas realmente significavam pra mim, fui tomado novamente pela inconsciência, que havia se tornado um estado normal para mim durante aqueles dias tão confusos.

Naquele dia sonhei com meu pai. Em meu devaneio, ele era apenas uma sombra, uma figura sem rosto, mas eu sabia que era ele, sem dúvida alguma, era ele. Papai me falou, em uma voz suave, para que eu não desistisse, para que eu fosse atrás do que eu queria, não importava os obstáculos que a vida colocasse em meu caminho.

Acordei horas depois, voltando a realidade com uma clareza de mente e espírito que não sentia a muito tempo.

Meus olhos cansados e desfocados pousaram sobre a guitarra apoiada sobre minha cama, e naquele momento eu soube.

Soube que não estava seguindo o sonho de meu pai e nem de ninguém. Aquela era MINHA paixão, MEU destino, MEU sonho. E nada e nem ninguém me tiraria aquilo. Aquela coisa tão preciosa que era somente da minha pessoa, e que, ao mesmo tempo, eu dividia com as pessoas mais importantes de minha vida.

No dia seguinte, eu estava de volta ao ensaios.

Todos ficaram espantados com minha súbita recuperação, mas não fui questionado por nenhum deles. Se existiam pessoas que podiam compreender minhas razões, essas pessoas eram meus companheiros de banda, meus melhores amigos.

Algum tempo depois, uma nova figura juntou-se ao grupo nos ensaios. Zechs, o vocalista, era um homem um pouco mais velho do que todos nós, loiro, com uma voz poderosa e suave ao mesmo tempo, e extremamente atraente. Ele era o aluno top das aulas de canto do instituto, que Quatre, Trowa e eu freqüentávamos, e nosso empresário, o Sr. Treize, parecia gostar muito dele.

Parecia gostar tanto, que isso veio a gerar alguns... problemas.

Apenas quatro meses depois de nossos ensaios contínuos, para que pudéssemos logo entrar em estúdio para gravar o primeiro single do cd, Zechs inesperadamente deixou a banda.

Seu relacionamento com o resto de nós, apesar de um pouco distante, comparado ao que esboçávamos um pelo outro, não era nada desagradável. Já, seu relacionamento com nosso empresário, depois de uma briga que os separou de forma bastante brusca, parecia caminhar de mal a pior.

E pior foi o que aconteceu. E ele nos deixou.

E isso nos leva a situação na qual nos encontramos nesse exato momento. A apenas dois meses da gravação de nosso primeiro single, sem a letra da música – porque Zechs, além de cantor, era o compositor das letras, e levou-as consigo – sem vocalista, e sem saída a não ser procurar por um substituto a altura o mais rápido o possível.

Como eu disse, a vida no meio musical realmente não é tão glamurosa e extraordinária quanto pode parecer a primeira vista.

E, diante da situação quase desesperadora na qual nos encontrávamos, Quatre veio com a salvação. Ou essa era sua premissa, já que eu, tinha uma idéia muito diferente da figura da salvação.

Três dias depois do sumiço de Zechs, fomos apresentados a Duo Maxwell, o possível novo vocalista da banda.

E possivelmente uma das pessoas mais estranhas de toda a face da Terra.

Duo tinha o cabelo mais longo que eu já havia visto em um ser do sexo masculino... recapitulando, em um ser qualquer, e uma atitude irritantemente alegre e ativa. O homem não andava, ele praticamente pulava, fazendo com que a longuíssima trança, que caia pelas suas costas, pulasse e balançasse de um lado para o outro.

Toda essa felicidade, todo aquele brilho sem razão aparente, me incomodava. E as primeiras três horas que passamos no mesmo cômodo – tempo que ele passou conversando com Treize a respeito de seu contrato - sem que sequer tivéssemos trocado qualquer palavra, fez com que eu sentisse que não gostasse dele.

Portanto, quando as mãos dele e de nosso empresário finalmente fecharam-se em um sinal claro de acordo, eu não pude evitar o suspiro que me escapou, diante da premissa de ter que conviver com aquela pessoa pela maior parte de meu tempo daqui para frente.

Com alguma sorte, talvez meus amigos me apoiassem na decisão de que houvesse mais pesquisa para a escolha de um novo vocalista, e toda aquela situação fosse resolvida.

Mas um momento depois de Duo virar-se para nós, eu vi minha esperança aos poucos ir por água abaixo. Quatre o cumprimentou com um longo abraço e um sorriso dos mais brilhantes. Ok, eles já se conheciam previamente, então aquele comportamento não era realmente uma surpresa.

Trowa sacudiu a mão dele, respondendo a seu comprimento sem nenhum traço de hostilidade, e finalmente Wufei, após cumprimenta-lo, pareceu levemente irritado ao ver que Duo pegara suas baquetas de cima da bateria.

Talvez ainda houvesse esperança.

'Você acha que pode com elas?', Wufei falou sarcasticamente.

'Veremos se elas podem comigo!', o outro rapaz respondeu, com um sorriso desafiador no rosto, e eu notei os olhos de Wufei brilharem com a perspectiva da competição, e com o calor do desafio.

Droga, realmente não havia esperança.

Antes que aquela figura saltitante viesse se apresentar a mim, resolvi me retirar da sala, dirigindo-me ao bebedouro. Quem sabe, quando eu voltasse, ele já tivesse desistido da idéia de se apresentar pra mim e pudéssemos pular tudo aquilo para a parte em que simplesmente nos ignoraríamos.

Foi um grande erro de minha parte. Porque quando retornei para dentro da grande sala do estúdio que havíamos alugado exclusivamente para nossos ensaios, toda a força de meu corpo junta não seria capaz de me fazer ignorar aquela pessoa. Ele estava segurando uma guitarra.

A MINHA guitarra.

Entrei na sala, e ao ver a cena dele, guitarra no colo, despreocupadamente passando sua mão pelas curvas do instrumento, fui consumido por uma onda de raiva. Quem ele pensava que era afinal?

Marchei em sua direção retirando-lhe o instrumento bruscamente, e ao mesmo tempo, chamando sua atenção para minha presença. Seus olhos chocados encontraram os meus, e tornaram-se estranhamente calmos, mesmo diante do olhar de ódio puro que eu lhe lançava no momento.

'É uma Stratocaster?[1]', ele perguntou, como se fossemos velhos conhecidos.

'É sim', respondi com meu melhor tom frio, enquanto limpava qualquer mancha que aquelas mãos possivelmente pudessem ter deixado em meu precioso instrumento de trabalho.

'Somos um pouco possessivos com ela, não?', ele respondeu, com um sorriso malicioso, e tudo que ele recebeu em troca foi um olhar ainda mais congelante da minha parte, uma indicação clara de que eu não havia apreciado o comentário.

Mesmo assim, seu sorriso permaneceu intacto em sua face, como se eu estivesse lhe oferecendo flores, ou chocolates, e não um olhar que prometia a morte.

'Eu sou Duo Maxwell, é um prazer', ele falou, esticando sua mão.

'Eu sou Heero Yuy', respondi, sem esticar minha própria mão para responder ao comprimento. Minha resposta vocal tinha sido uma reação educada automática.

Aquela situação não estava nem sequer próxima de ser um prazer pra mim.

Mas não havia nada que eu podia fazer.

E a partir daquele dia, eu teria de aprender a lidar com o inferno que seria conviver com Duo Maxwell como o novo vocalista de nossa banda, a 'Wings'.

Seria realmente uma longa estrada a percorrer.

* * *

Fim do Capitulo 1 

[1] A Stratocaster, para quem não sabe (provavelmente a maioria das pessoas) é uma guitarra Fender (Ah sim, nesse fic só vão aparecer guitarras Fenders..hehehe, elas são as guitarras mais fodas do mundo /) e é também um dos modelos de guitarras mais tradicionais que existem. Eu estarei colocando uma foto no site para quem quiser vê-la.

E É L"GICO que quase todo mundo deve ter sacado exatamente de onde eu tirei a idéia para o instrumento que cada um dos Gundam Boys iria tocar nessa fic. Tirei de uma foto oficial deles (foto liiiinnnnnnnda), que vocês também poderão checar no site!


	2. Capítulo 2

**Super Drive**

**Avisos:-** Heero Pov , AU, tentativa de humor (como sempre "), Fluflly, Sap, Presença de Baterias, Baixos, Guitarras e todas essas coisas boas

**Casais:-** futuramente, 1X2, possível 3X4 (mas não vou garantir)

**Spoilers****:-** Nada! Esse fic é spoiler-free.

**Disclaimer****:-** Ontem, eu e Duo fomos a uma loja de guitarras para testar os equipamentos. Nos empolgamos com algumas delas e no final de nosso pequeno show, quebramos nossos instrumentos como autênticos roqueiros que somos. Mas as guitarras não eram nossas, e eram muito caras...$$, tão caras que eu tive que vender meus direitos autorais para poder pagar o estrago ...portanto, por mais que eu tenha me divertido, eu ainda não sou dona dos Garotos Gundam e nem nada relacionado sobre a série. Isso aqui é um trabalho de ficção sem fins lucrativos (infelizmente TT)

**Quanto ao fic:-** Ok, antes que alguém fique confuso, vamos a umas poucas informações que vem muito a calhar. Isso NÃO é uma songfic. Pronto, isso já ajuda bastante. Quem conhece o meu estilo de escrita sabe que eu utilizo as músicas apenas e tão somente como base para nomes dos fics, e também como meu esqueleto pessoal que pode ou não (como muitos de vocês já puderam notar) ser coerente com o conteúdo do capítulo. Eu sempre uso um parágrafo da música logo no inicio da fic, e esse padrão repete-se aqui. A diferença que ira apresentar-se nesse fic em particular, é que em muitos capítulos letras de OUTRAS músicas irão aparecer no meio da trama. Não se engane, nenhuma dessas será a musica que nomeia o fic. Essas outras musicas são parte IMPORTANTE da trama, razão pela qual eu estarei colocando a tradução delas no pé de página dos respectivos capítulos nos quais elas aparecerem.  
Acredito que isso deixe a questão esclarecida.  
Em mais uma pequena nota, eu estarei usando a versão traduzida da música "Super Drive" nos trechos que utilizo no início da fic, simplesmente por que eu sei que muito mais gente é capaz de entender inglês, do que japonês (língua original da música). Ufa! " já chega né?  
...e é claro que a música "Super Drive" não me pertence TT

**Agradecimentos a Lien Li por ser uma beta na velocidade da luz e pelos ótimos comentários**********

_"No, wanna sell your soul  
With a tasteful touch of yellow  
__No, forget smile again   
I just want to keep on dancing forever..."_

Desde que me conheço por gente faço uso de uma prática simples e eficiente quando sinto a necessidade de não entrar em contato com uma pessoa. Eu simplesmente a ignoro. É fácil, é descomplicado, e acima de tudo, é uma ação que não deixa vestígios, uma vez que o indivíduo ignorado jamais saberá se eu o estou realmente evitando ou se tudo não passa de uma casualidade.

É uma técnica infalível. Algo que sempre dava certo.

Ou assim eu pensava.

De uma forma completamente irritante, nas duas últimas semanas de minha vida, muitas das coisas que eu tinha como certas vinham despedaçando a minha volta. E claro que não era por puro acaso do destino que esse período coincidia exatamente com o número de dias que haviam se passado desde que eu havia conhecido Duo Maxwell.

Duo Maxwell, essa pessoa que eu ignorava com todas as minhas forças e que, mesmo assim, parecia não ser sequer afetada por isso. Ou pelos olhares frios. Ou pelos comentários secos.

Essa pessoa que era inteiramente responsável por eu ter perdido minha técnica secreta de auto preservação, e que, além disso, podia muito bem ser o responsável pela perda gradual de minha paciência.

Depois de nosso primeiro - um tanto tumultuado - encontro, ficou estabelecido que ele tornaria-se o novo vocalista da "Wings", e o fato de eu ser o responsável pelo segundo vocal, fez com que eu percebesse que tinha acabado de receber em meus ombros todo o peso de uma sina da qual eu não poderia escapar. Eu teria de conviver com ele.

Mas por alguma razão desconhecida, minha mente tentou livrar-se disso da maneira que ela sabia melhor. E eu pensei que talvez aquilo funcionasse. Não demorou muito para que eu notasse que seria um esforço inútil.

Em menos de dois meses estaríamos entrando em estúdio para gravar o primeiro single que seria lançado. A primeira música é de importância vital, uma vez que ela serve como um cartão de visitas da banda, e é responsável por passar a nossa primeira impressão ao público. Logicamente, as demais canções do disco eram igualmente importantes, mas a primeira a ser lançada era cercada de cuidados e considerações.

E nós não tínhamos sequer a letra dela.

Zechs, o antigo vocalista, além de possuir uma voz das mais belas de que já se teve notícia, era um letrista excepcional. Porém, uma vez fora da banda, obviamente, suas composições foram levadas junto. Agora, nós nos víamos numa situação bastante desagradável, pelo menos aos meus olhos: teríamos de confiar em Duo, não somente para assumir o vocal da banda, mas também, as letras das músicas.

Parte das melodias podia ficar ou não em sua responsabilidade também, mas eu preferia pensar que ele não seria capaz de assumir mais esta tarefa. A mera noção de ter essa pessoa como parte tão importante da banda não me agradava nem um pouco, e no momento, a idéia de ser jogado nu em um banheira com gelo até a boca me parecia infinitamente mais agradável do que isso.

Mas eu não podia fazer nada. A não ser ignorá-lo com todas as minhas forças.

Ou assim eu pensava.

Na semana seguinte a adesão de Duo a banda, ele começou a vir aos ensaios apenas para nos assistir. Costumávamos praticar com composições nossas, já que por hora não possuíamos as músicas completas para o disco. Duo simplesmente sentava-se em um dos cantos do estúdio, um caderno em mãos, e ficava anotando coisas incessantemente.

Não tendo recebido qualquer explicação sobre a razão dele estar fazendo aquelas anotações todas, e ao mesmo tempo perturbado pelo fato de que nenhum de meus outros amigos parecia sequer se incomodar com aquela presença intrusa nos observando, no terceiro dia de ensaio, decidi que já tinha suportado o suficiente daquilo.

Aproveitei um dos intervalos, e, usando a desculpa de que ficaria ali mesmo para afinar minha guitarra, aproveitei-me da ausência de todos no estúdio para pegar o caderno de anotações de Duo. Notei com uma grande quantidade de surpresa que tratava-se de um caderno de música, daqueles com partituras em branco nas folhas.

As partituras daquele caderno porém, não estavam em branco. Elas estavam completas com melodias que me eram muito familiares. Extremamente familiares na verdade, considerando que uma boa parte delas eu mesmo havia ajudado a criar. Haviam alguns poucos erros em algumas notas, mas a maior parte das músicas eram idênticas as que estampavam as minhas partituras e a de meus outros amigos de banda. Partituras que já tínhamos de cabeça, de tanto praticar.

Não entendi a razão daquilo. Por que ele estaria copiando as partituras das músicas? Obviamente ele precisaria daquilo se quisesse criar letras em cima das melodias que já existiam, mas isso não justificava o fato de estar fazendo tudo a mão, quando ele poderia muito bem xerocar as cópias já existentes.

Sarcasticamente, comecei a me indagar se talvez esse cara fosse mais estranho do que eu pensava...

Não tive tempo de terminar meus pensamentos nessa direção, pois antes disso fui surpreendido por uma voz que entrou em minha mente sem que eu ordenasse.

'Conseguiu afiná-la?', disse Duo ao entrar na sala, com um pequeno sorriso.

'O quê?', respondi, meu tom irritado entrando em minha voz instintivamente.

'A guitarra', ele respondeu, levantando uma sobrancelha, 'você disse que iria ficar aqui para afiná-la.', ele terminou, aquele rosto exibindo um rastro de divertimento diante da minha confusão momentânea, que não me agradava em nada.

'Hm', respondi, não querendo que aquela conversa se prolongasse e nem tão pouco querendo lhe dar qualquer tipo de satisfação sobre o que estava fazendo. Um segundo mais tarde eu descobri que isso seria um pouco mais difícil, uma vez que eu ainda estava segurando o caderno DELE em minhas mãos.

Quando ele notou o fato, pareceu levemente surpreso, mas a expressão logo se dissipou dando lugar a um novo sorriso, e ele então veio em minha direção. Pegou o caderno de minhas mãos sem dizer uma palavra, e sem que eu o tivesse soltado. Suas mãos tocaram levemente nas minhas no processo, e retirei minha mão como se tivesse levado um choque.

Ele me lançou um olhar suavemente confuso, e inconscientemente senti minha face ficar quente diante daquilo. Mas que diabos?

Virei meu rosto rapidamente, indo em direção a minha guitarra, esperando que ele não tivesse notado aquela pequena reação involuntária e estúpida – para não citar inapropriada e estranha – de meu corpo.

Felizmente, ele pareceu não notar, porque em seguida havia sentado no pequeno sofá que ele vinha ocupando durante nossos ensaios nos últimos três dias, e virou-se para mim novamente com uma pergunta. 'Você viu as partituras? Elas estão corretas?'

Olhei em volta para me certificar de que não havia realmente mais ninguém naquela sala. A presença de uma outra pessoa poderia me livrar da obrigação de dar uma resposta aquela indagação, que nada mais era do que a confirmação de que ele tinha me pego no ato de bisbilhotar seu caderno.

Sem ter qualquer opção que não fosse a de lhe dar um resposta minimamente civilizada, respondi. 'Existem alguns erros nas melodias três e cinco'.

Ele pareceu considerar o que eu lhe disse, e enquanto me virava de costas para ele, voltando a tarefa de fingir que afinava meu instrumento, novamente para não ter que olhar em sua direção, ouvi os sons das páginas do caderno sendo viradas.

De repente, uma questão me veio a mente. Algo que me senti tentado a falar, não apenas porque eu possuía uma curiosidade genuína em saber, mas também porque mostraria Duo exatamente com quem ele estava lidando.

'Por que você simplesmente não xeroca as partituras ao invés de copiá-las? Assim não haveriam os erros', falei em meu tom frio usual quando dirigido a ele. De que adiantava tentar se mostrar esforçado para a banda? Nós não éramos um bando de idiotas, e o fato de que ele estava copiando as melodias na mão ao invés de simplesmente tirar uma cópia delas não mostrava esforço nenhum da parte dele.

Eu não podia ver sua face, e meu cérebro interpretou o simples silêncio, que ele me deu como resposta durante alguns segundos, como minha primeira vitória. E logo em seguida, tive a visão do troféu sendo retirado de minhas mãos pelas palavras que me foram dirigidas.

'Eu não estou copiando as partituras', ele respondeu , e o tom de voz era tão casual, que não pude evitar o movimento quase involuntário de meu corpo virando-se para que eu pudesse olhar a expressão que ele possuía.

Ele estava olhando pra baixo, seu rosto praticamente em branco, e então, sem que eu fizesse qualquer outra pergunta ou som, ele levantou sua cabeça em minha direção, e mais uma vez o sorriso aparecia em seus lábios. Aquele sorriso irritante, típico das pessoas prontas a revelar uma verdade óbvia.

'Eu estou tirando as melodias de ouvido', ele falou simplesmente, o sorriso sumindo enquanto ele voltava seus olhos as folhas do caderno em suas mãos.

Foi a minha vez de ficar alguns segundos em silêncio. O que dizer diante daquilo?

E mais uma vez, sem que eu solicitasse, Duo continuou a responder as questões que voavam em minha mente fora de meu controle.

'Eu...pensei que...', ele falou, hesitante, sem olhar para mim, 'não seria justo simplesmente chegar na banda e impor a vocês qualquer coisa que eu escrevesse. Por isso eu estou aprendendo o estilo de vocês, para só depois começar a compor, a partir do estilo do grupo'

Ele terminou, finalmente levantando o rosto para olhar para mim, um olhar de incerteza em seu rosto. 'Afinal', ele continuou, olhando diretamente em meus olhos, 'agora nós somos um grupo, não?'

Abri minha boca para lhe responder que não. Não éramos um grupo, e nem nunca seríamos. Fui invadido por um sentimento fora do meu controle. Era algo muito semelhante a raiva irracional que sentimos quando somos indiscutivelmente contrariados, e a resposta automática que ameaçava abandonar meus lábios era a reação direta disso.

Até hoje não sei o que deteve as palavras dentro de minha boca, aonde elas morreram. E eu simplesmente continuei olhando para ele, boca semi-aberta para falar, mas completamente em silêncio.

Felizmente, fomos interrompidos nesse exato momento pela voz de Quatre, voltando do intervalo, com o restante de meus companheiros de banda seguindo-o logo atrás.

'E então Duo, como está indo com a tarefa de tirar as músicas?', meu companheiro perguntou alegremente, ao ver que o outro ainda segurava seus caderno em mãos.

Aquilo me chamou atenção para o fato de que ele sabia. Quatre sabia que Duo estivera durante toda aquela semana nos ouvindo e fazendo anotações, e, enquanto eu pensara que ele escrevia sobre o que estava vendo, ele na verdade escrevia o que estava ouvindo.

Se Quatre tinha conhecimento daquilo, e considerando que Trowa e Wufei também não apresentavam qualquer tipo de surpresa diante do fato, tudo o que eu podia concluir era que os dois também estiveram cientes de tudo também. Por que então eu não tinha ficado sabendo daquilo tudo antes?

'Quatre não te contou?', Trowa falou, interrompendo meus pensamentos.

Se tivesse sido qualquer outra pessoa a me fazer tal pergunta, eu teria simplesmente ignorado, fazendo com que o indivíduo sentisse-se estúpido ao me perguntar algo que eu nem sequer tinha citado. Mas Trowa me conhecia bem demais, e eu sabia que ele tinha descoberto minha questão interna apenas ao olhar minha expressão diante da situação que acontecia naquele momento a nossa volta.

Respondi sacudindo minha cabeça suavemente, e fazendo meu melhor para parecer indiferente, sabendo que Trowa não engoliria o ato, mas que apesar disso, não me questionaria sobre ele.

'No final da semana passada, Duo marcou uma pequena reunião conosco logo depois do ensaio, lembra?', ele falou, enquanto fazia ajustes microscópicos na afinação de seu baixo.

Respondi com um aceno da cabeça. Eu me lembrava. Me lembrava também de voluntariamente não ter aparecido na tal reunião, tendo inventado uma conveniente dor de cabeça que fez com que eu fosse diretamente para a casa naquele dia.

'Naquele dia', ele continuou, 'Duo nos contou que queria aprender mais sobre nossas melodias, e que para isso ele queria poder tirá-las de ouvido. Ele pediu para comparecer aos ensaios e nós concordamos. Pensamos que você não se importaria...', ele terminou, olhando então para mim.

'Hmp', respondi, novamente tentando parecer indiferente diante do fato.

Trowa pareceu satisfeito com a resposta, e tomamos novamente as posições para que o ensaio continuasse. Quatre e Duo ainda conversavam alegremente com as partituras em mãos, Quatre parecendo muito satisfeito com o que via, enquanto Duo apenas observava suas reações e ambos riam sobre alguma piada que compartilhavam.

Observei a cena com as sobrancelhas cerradas, e fui surpreendido por Duo, que ao notar a direção de meu olhar, me lançou um sorriso. Senti o calor inconsciente tentar voltar a minha face, e, na tentativa de ignorar mais aquela reação não solicitada de meu corpo, dei a primeira nota na guitarra, indicando sem palavras que tinha toda a intenção de voltar ao ensaio.

Meus companheiros voltaram a seus postos e Duo a seu caderno.

Durante o resto daquela semana eu continuei a ignorá-lo da melhor maneira que sabia como.

A semana seguinte provou que essa tarefa seria praticamente impossível.

Um outro pedido havia sido feito por Maxwell naquela maldita reunião, da qual agora eu me arrependia imensamente de não ter participado. Um pedido que Trowa falhou em me contar.

A observação de Duo seria feita em duas fases. A primeira delas consistia em tentar tirar as nossas melodias de ouvido, tarefa essa que ele havia cumprido em uma semana. A segunda fase seria algo mais profundo.

Ele havia se proposto a passar um dia de ensaios ao lado de cada um de nós, para poder ver exatamente qual era o nosso estilo, técnica, e particularidades quanto a nossos instrumentos.

Tudo isso me dizia que ele realmente tinha pretensões de não só escrever as letras da banda, mas também as melodias. E isso me irritava.

O fato de que meus amigos não se incomodavam com aquilo também era estranhamente perturbador . Seria eu o único, daquele grupo, a alimentar um certo orgulho quanto ao que tínhamos feito até agora? Por que eles insistiam em ter fé nas capacidades daquele estranho?

Logicamente eu não podia dizer isso a eles. Eu acreditava piamente no julgamento de meus melhores amigos, e tinha conhecimento que eles sabiam, tão bem quanto eu, o que era melhor para todos da banda. Tudo o que podia esperar era que aquele surto de confiança em Duo fosse passageiro, e que eles logo notassem isso, ou que....talvez...eles estivessem certos.

Mas essa era uma possibilidade muito remota.

Dessa forma, na semana que se seguiu, Duo passou cada um dos dias literalmente ao lado de um dos membros da banda.

Na segunda-feira ele havia ficado ao lado de Quatre no teclado, e, além de observá-lo durante todo o ensaio, no final deste, eles ficaram por muito tempo conversando entre si a respeito do que eles haviam feito naquele dia. Não sei exatamente por quanto tempo eles ficaram conversando, mas sei que foi um tempo considerável, uma vez que quando eu abandonara o estúdio – e em geral sou sempre o último a me retirar – eles ainda estavam lá.

Ignorei a vontade quase arrebatadora que me ocorreu de tirar Quatre de lá o mais rápido possível, ponderando que seria realmente ridículo de minha parte fazer uma coisa como aquela.

No segundo dia, ele sentou-se ao lado de Wufei na bateria.

Passamos tranqüilamente pelas três horas de ensaio, e logo depois disso, Quatre, Trowa e eu tivemos de abandonar o estúdio mais cedo, para atender a uma reunião de alunos e mestres no conservatório.

Dirigi-me ao vestiário, e antes de ir embora, ouvi partindo do estúdio um grito agudo de Wufei.

'Maxwell!!!', ele gritou, e ouvindo aquilo, dirigi-me imediatamente a pequena janela de vidro da sala de ensaios, observando o lado de dentro para verificar se havia acontecido alguma coisa que justificasse aquela explosão anormal de meu amigo.

Tudo que meus olhos encontraram dentro do estúdio foi a figura de Duo, sentado a bateria, par de baquetas em mãos, e rindo como se tivesse ouvido a piada mais engraçada de todos os tempos. Ao seu lado estava Wufei, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios ao mesmo tempo em que as sobrancelhas cerravam-se tentando passar algum aspecto de desaprovação.

Fui embora irritado antes de presenciar o restante da cena.

No dia seguinte, foi a vez de Trowa e, não pude deixar de notar que Duo – apesar de todos os apesares – não era um idiota qualquer. Enquanto sua observação para com os outros dois havia sido uma coisa extremamente pessoal, com Trowa, ele pareceu manter sua distância.

Um movimento sábio de sua parte, uma vez que Trowa jamais permitiria uma dissecação completamente intrusa de sua técnica.

Mesmo isso, me incomodava. Afinal, em pouco tempo, ele havia descoberto como se aproximar de cada um de nós, e aquilo tudo, para mim, era obviamente um ato. Uma encenação muito bem planejada daquela cabeça trançada para que não nos opuséssemos as idéias que viriam mais tarde.

Mas ele não me enganaria, não a mim.

E , contando com isso, no dia seguinte, o dia que seria obviamente destinado a minha observação, eu "acidentalmente" cheguei com quatro horas de atraso ao ensaio. Logicamente eu sabia que aquilo irritaria meus companheiros de banda, mas um pequeno atrito certamente era algo mais fácil de se lidar do que a presença de Duo ao meu lado, julgando aquilo que eu sabia fazer de melhor.

Quando cheguei no estúdio aquela tarde, para minha surpresa, encontrei apenas as figuras de Trowa e Wufei.

Depois de seus questionamentos sobre meu atraso, perguntas das quais me esquivei dando uma reunião inesperada no conservatório e um ônibus com o pneu furado como desculpa, fiquei sabendo que Duo e Quatre haviam saído juntos, tendo chegado a conclusão de que, sem a minha presença, os ensaios do dia tinham sido cancelados.

A idéia de que meu amigo estava saindo com Duo fora dos limites do estúdio, não me agradava nem um pouco, mas o alivio de ter escapado de minha "sessão" daquele dia, preveniu que minha mente engajasse-se muito mais naquele assunto.

Isso obviamente durou muito pouco.

No dia seguinte a meu atraso, Duo não apareceu no horário combinado para o ensaio, e aquilo me pareceu uma benção dos céus. Essa sensação também durou muito pouco, porque menos de duas horas depois ele apareceu, junto a Treize, um sorriso que ia de um lado ao outro no rosto quase rachando sua face ao meio, e algumas folhas de papel em mãos.

'Nossa canção está pronta!', ele proclamou ao entrar na sala, sacudindo uma das folhas alegremente em uma das mãos.

Paramos de tocar diante da exclamação e os outros rapazes foram na direção dele, querendo saber mais informações sobre a nova melodia e sua letra.

Fiquei imóvel em meu lugar, não querendo participar da comoção diante daquilo.

Duo, como sempre ignorando minhas tentativas praticamente óbvias de não ter qualquer tipo de contato com ele, veio até mim e estendeu uma das cópias da nova canção em minha direção.

Eu retirei o papel bruscamente de suas mãos, sem sequer olhar para sua face antes de colocar a partitura a minha frente e examinar as notas da nova melodia. Notei quase que imediatamente que a primeira parte da canção era um semi-solo de guitarra, alterado de uma de nossas músicas, e não pude evitar a expressão de surpresa que certamente veio a meu rosto.

'Eu gosto muito da sua técnica Heero', ele falou, fazendo com que eu quase desse um pulo de surpresa ao perceber que ele não havia se retirado de perto de mim.

'E como não pude estudá-la mais profundamente', ele continuou, olhando para a partitura em suas mãos em um gesto que notei que visava obviamente evitar meu olhar, 'tirei o melhor proveito do que tinha em mãos.'

Ele então finalmente levantou seu rosto em minha direção, e disse, 'Eu espero que um dia possamos trabalhar em uma dessas juntos'

E ao dizer isso ele deixou seu lugar, dirigindo-se novamente para perto de meus outros companheiros de grupo, que o receberam com congratulações pela canção e sorrisos, enquanto eu ficava de longe, observando a cena e mais uma vez com a boca semi-aberta, na iminência de frases que se recusavam a deixar minha mente para serem vocalizadas.

Eu queria dizer que eu nunca tocaria ou comporia com ele, que eu nem sequer entendia o porquê dele querer se aproximar de uma pessoa que só o tratava com desprezo.

Desprezo injustificado.

A descoberta de uma ponta de remorso diante do que eu vinha fazendo nos últimos dias, fez com que eu me voltasse para a partitura em mãos, tentando me esquecer de todas as dúvidas que giravam em minha cabeça naquele momento.

Passamos o restante daquela tarde ensaiando a nova canção, e Duo acompanhou essa primeira parte do processo cuidadosamente dando dicas periódicas a respeito da elevação de certas notas para cada um de nós.

Depois de algumas horas de ensaios, Treize – que havia ausentado-se durante nosso tempo de prática - reapareceu, imediatamente entrando na sala para abraçar Duo e parabenizá-lo pela composição e em seguida parabenizando cada um individualmente pelo trabalho bem feito.

Naquele início de noite, fomos levados até um estúdio diferente aonde finalmente veríamos Duo cantar pela primeira vez. Treize tinha gravado nosso ensaio e, utilizando essa gravação, o que presenciaríamos hoje era um teste da junção da melodia com a voz.

Fomos colocados em uma sala com grandes fones de ouvido para cada um de nós, com vista para um outro pequeno cômodo com um microfone ao centro. Pouco tempo depois de termos colocando os fones em nossas orelhas, Duo entrou na sala que observávamos. Ele também usava um fone de ouvido.

Treize fez alguns sinais para o operador da mesa de som, e segundos depois ouvimos a música entrar em nossas mentes através do fones.

A canção era realmente muito boa, rápida e cativante, mas o efeito que esta possuía sobre o ouvinte mudava completamente uma vez que o vocal se tornasse presente.

Tive um momento assustador no qual cheguei a uma conclusão inesperada.

Pensei que, partindo da premissa de que todas as pessoas possuem pelo menos uma única qualidade que lhes torna útil de alguma forma, essa mais do que certamente era a qualidade que tornava Duo algo aproveitável no mundo dos vivos. Sua voz.

A voz dele é algo que não se pode descrever em palavras, pelo menos não sem que novas palavras sejam inventadas. Palavras que contenham em si o significado do surgimento de um raio de sol depois da chuva, de um pedaço azul no meio do céu de um dia cinza, de uma flor nascendo no meio do deserto.

Todas essas conotações surgiram em minha mente no primeiro momento em que ouvi Duo cantar, ao mesmo tempo em que todos os meus sentidos pareceram perder intensidade, dando aos ouvidos a chance de usar todo o seu poder naquele instante em que eles sentiam-se abençoados por sua capacidade única.

Quando a música terminou, todas as pessoas da sala pareciam estar frenéticas, como que consumidas pelo o que havíamos acabado de presenciar. Treize dava instruções ao operador da mesa de som com uma voz orgulhosa, Quatre tinha um sorriso brilhante em seu rosto, Trowa exibia um olhar raro de aprovação e um pequeno sorriso, e Wufei fez um sinal amplo de positivo com as mãos na direção de Duo. Sinal que ele respondeu alegremente, em seguida retirando seus fones de ouvido e retirando-se da sala a qual tínhamos vista, saindo de nosso campo de visão.

Um segundo depois, Duo estava dentro de nossa sala, sendo recepcionado com apertos de mão de meus companheiros e um longo abraço de Treize.

Mantive-me um pouco distante de tudo aquilo, não querendo dar o braço a torcer diante da perfeição do que havíamos acabado de criar.

Retirei meus fones de ouvido, e notei que Quatre parecia estar tendo alguma dificuldade em retirar os seus, uma expressão leve de dor invadindo seu rosto quando um dos lados do fone enroscou em seu cabelo.

Para minha surpresa, Duo imediatamente ajudou-o com aquela tarefa tão simples, retirando com cuidado a haste da cabeça de meu amigo. Em seguida, ele piscou para ele e dizendo, 'Hey, você tem que tomar cuidado com a orelha. Está cicatrizando ainda.'

Foi quando eu notei um objeto estranho em Quatre. Algo novo que não havia estado ali antes da última vez que eu o vira.

E Wufei provavelmente foi o segundo a notar, porque antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ouvi sua voz dizer. ' Você esta usando brinco???'

'Sim!', Quatre respondeu, rindo na direção de Duo e parecendo estar se divertindo com a surpresa de nosso amigo, ' Ontem , depois que Heero não apareceu, eu falei para Duo sobre minha vontade de fazer um desses e ele me levou a um amigo dele, que fez o furo pra mim. Não ficou legal?', ele terminou, sorrindo, e colocando suas mexas loiras atrás da orelha, para que pudéssemos ver com mais clareza a argola dourada que adornava seu lóbulo.

'Deixa eu ver isso!', Wufei falou, aproximando-se e cutucando a orelha de Quatre para provocá-lo.

Eu permaneci a distância, observando Trowa em busca de sinais de desaprovação diante daquela atitude que obviamente não era típica de Quatre.

Porém, tudo que encontrei em sua face foi um brilho quase estranho em seus olhos, estes, parecendo levemente fascinados ao encontrar o olhar contente de nosso companheiro loiro, que agora havia aproximado-se dele para lhe mostrar sua jóia com mais detalhes.

Me vi repentinamente no meio de um labirinto sem saída. Meus amigos haviam recebido Duo de braços abertos, e a capacidade que o novo vocalista tinha era indiscutível. Eu porém, não conseguia tirar de minha cabeça a idéia de que ele seria o responsável por tirar de mim tudo o que eu tinha construído até agora.

Minha banda, que seria completamente mudada com suas idéias. Meus amigos, que seriam completamente mudados por sua influência. Meu sonho, que seria completamente atrapalhado pela simples presença dele...de alguma forma.

Aquilo tudo era mais do que eu podia ou queria agüentar, e, sem dizer uma palavra, me retirei da sala rapidamente, andando pelo corredor com toda a intenção de pegar minha blusa no vestiário e partir daquele lugar o mais rápido o possível.

Antes que eu chegasse a meu destino porém, fui detido por uma mão forte segurando-me pelo braço.

Estarrecido diante da ação inesperada, voltei-me para olhar quem se atrevia a me interromper, e dei de cara com o rosto de Duo, uma expressão irritada em sua face. Isso era algo que eu jamais tinha imaginado ver, e que, agora que estava a minha frente, fazia com que uma expressão igualmente irritada involuntariamente aparecesse em meu próprio rosto.

Puxei meu braço com força tentando livrar-me daquilo sem ter que dizer uma palavra sequer, meu cérebro, ainda amarrado a idéia de que mesmo numa situação como aquela eu poderia ignorá-lo de alguma forma.

Mas o braço de Duo não permitiu que eu me soltasse, e antes que eu pudesse insistir na tentativa, fui jogado bruscamente contra a parede do corredor, vendo-me mais do que repentinamente com uma mão no meio de meu peito, e face a face com olhos violetas que brilhavam quase com fúria.

'O que você pensa que está fazendo?', falei, meu tom avisando que caso ele não me soltasse, seria pior para ele.

'Eu é que pergunto, Heero. O que VOCÊ pensa que está fazendo?', ele respondeu, me batendo novamente contra a parede, enfatizando suas palavras.

Fiquei sem saber o que responder, surpreendido por aquela demonstração de que talvez eu tivesse levado meu incômodo com a presença de Duo um passo longe demais.

'Tudo o que eu quero é fazer parte dessa banda. Me unir a vocês, estar entre vocês e dar todo o apoio e colaboração que eu puder. Eu estou tentando meu melhor aqui para fazer minha parte, mas isso é realmente difícil de levar adiante com você se colocando no meu caminho', ele falou, tom de voz subindo gradualmente.

Tomado pela raiva, me sacudi de forma selvagem, finalmente conseguindo me livrar do punho de Duo e rapidamente colocando-o na situação em que eu estivera a poucos segundos atrás.

Agora eu tinha ele preso a parede com minhas mãos. 'EU estou no seu caminho? Foi você que entrou nos meus planos, sem ser convidado.'

'Eu sinto muito', ele respondeu, olhos fechados e os lábios cerrados em indicação clara de ódio reprimido.

'Eu sei muito bem que não fazia parte dos seus planos, e nem dos planos dos outros rapazes', ele continuou, olhos agora abertos, focalizados no chão, 'E é por isso que estou me esforçando, não para estragar o sonho de vocês, mas sim, para ajudá-los a alcançar isso. Isto é, se vocês permitirem'

A sinceridade na voz dele fez com que eu instintivamente suavizasse a posição de meus braços, e eu o soltei.

'Eu não estou pedindo para que você goste de mim', ele falou, olhos agora fixos nos meus, com uma intensidade que me dizia que aquilo não se tratava de um ato, e nem nunca havia sido assim. 'Tudo o que eu quero é que possamos trabalhar juntos. Nós dois queremos a mesma coisa aqui, e não sei quanto a você, mas eu estou disposto a enfrentar o que for para chegar onde eu quero'.

Eu o olhei criticamente, como que para me certificar de que tudo aquilo não passava de uma farsa, e ele terminou, 'Posso até enfrentar o seu desprezo. Só não posso trabalhar com alguém que não me dê um mínimo de colaboração.'

As palavras de Duo foram as responsáveis por me fazer enxergar naquele momento, o quão estúpido eu havia sido em meu julgamento. Claro, ele não era uma pessoa que eu adoraria ou admiraria tão cedo, mas eu também não tinha o direito de culpá-lo por todas as minhas inseguranças e preocupações quanto ao futuro daquela banda.

Eu não havia sido justo com ele, e eu sabia disso.

Me afastei dele, em seguida olhando em seus olhos. Repentinamente, tomei uma decisão e estendi minha mão em sua direção.

Ele observou o gesto, parecendo genuinamente surpreso com minha reação e em seguida colocou uma questão em seu olhar, que por incrível que pareça, eu fui capaz de ler com facilidade.

'Eu posso trabalhar com você, colaborar com você, contanto que você possa me garantir que o que você quer para essa banda é o mesmo que eu.', falei.

'Eu posso.', ele respondeu após pensar durante alguns segundos. Em seguida ele apertou minha mão, e olhamo-nos longamente.

Naquele momento Duo e eu selamos um pacto silencioso.

A promessa de que, dali por diante, nos esforçaríamos o máximo que pudéssemos para alcançar nossos sonhos. A partir de agora agiríamos cada um por si, mas de certa forma, estaríamos também juntos.

Talvez não fosse tão ruim.

* * *

Fim do Capítulo 2 

Nyay xX, escrever esse capítulo foi um pouco mais difícil do que eu pensei que seria...mas hey, ele esta aí e eu gosto dele mesmo assim =.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Super Drive**

**Avisos:-** Heero Pov , AU, tentativa de humor (como sempre "), Fluflly, Sap, Presença de Baterias, Baixos, Guitarras e todas essas coisas boas

**Casais:-** futuramente, 1x2, possível 3x4 (mas não vou garantir)

**Spoilers:-** Nada! Esse fic é spoiler-free.

**Disclaimer:-** Ontem, eu e Duo fomos a uma loja de guitarras para testar os equipamentos. Nos empolgamos com algumas delas e no final de nosso pequeno show, quebramos nossos instrumentos como autênticos roqueiros que somos. Mas as guitarras não eram nossas, e eram muito caras...$$, tão caras que eu tive que vender meus direitos autorais para poder pagar o estrago ...portanto, por mais que eu tenha me divertido, eu ainda não sou dona dos Garotos Gundam e nem nada relacionado sobre a série. Isso aqui é um trabalho de ficção sem fins lucrativos (infelizmente TT)

**Quanto ao fic:-** Ok, antes que alguém fique confuso, vamos a umas poucas informações que vem muito a calhar. Isso NÃO é uma songfic. Pronto, isso já ajuda bastante. Quem conhece o meu estilo de escrita sabe que eu utilizo as músicas apenas e tão somente como base para nomes dos fics, e também como meu esqueleto pessoal que pode ou não (como muitos de vocês já puderam notar) ser coerente com o conteúdo do capítulo. Eu sempre uso um parágrafo da música logo no inicio da fic, e esse padrão repete-se aqui. A diferença que ira apresentar-se nesse fic em particular, é que em muitos capítulos letras de OUTRAS músicas irão aparecer no meio da trama. Não se engane, nenhuma dessas será a musica que nomeia o fic. Essas outras musicas são parte IMPORTANTE da trama, razão pela qual eu estarei colocando a tradução delas no pé de página dos respectivos capítulos nos quais elas aparecerem.  
Acredito que isso deixe a questão esclarecida.  
Em mais uma pequena nota, eu estarei usando a versão traduzida da música "Super Drive" nos trechos que utilizo no início da fic, simplesmente por que eu sei que muito mais gente é capaz de entender inglês, do que japonês (língua original da música). Ufa! " já chega né?  
...e é claro que a música "Super Drive" não me pertence TT

**Esse capítulo vai dedicado a todas as pessoas que tiveram a paciência suficiente de esperar por ele , em especial aqueles que sempre me incentivaram a continuar. Vocês sabem quem são**

****

_" As we walk across today,  
will my voice, entrusted to the western wind,  
reach as far as the tomorrow that we'll run through?  
__That´s right..."_

_" Enquanto andamos pelo hoje,  
irá minha voz, confiada ao vento do oeste,  
alcançar tão longe quanto o amanhã pelo qual passaremos juntos?  
É isso..."_

É um tanto quanto óbvio para os olhos de praticamente todos aqueles que convivem comigo, o fato de que levo extremamente a sério todo e qualquer tipo de tarefa a qual me dedico. Poucas pessoas porém, sabem e compreendem a seriedade com a qual eu encaro as palavras que saem de minha boca. 

Para mim, um trato é um trato, e se este foi selado, por mais desagradável que o cumprimento dos termos seja, é exatamente isso que será feito por mim.

Dessa forma - e recusando-me terminantemente a mudar a minha maneira de ser apenas por um, digamos, "detalhe" desagradável - eu atualmente encontrava-me em uma situação um

Eu havia – dentre todas as coisas estúpidas que poderia ter feito – fechado um tipo de contrato físico/verbal com Duo Maxwell: um acordo que estabelecia que, a partir do momento em que a mão dele fechou firmemente sobre a minha, colaboraríamos um com o outro, trabalhando efetivamente pelo mesmo ideal em comum, nada mais nada menos do que o sucesso da Wings.

Obviamente agora, apenas alguns dias depois do fato, eu não conseguia compreender exatamente que tipo de forças superiores haviam me colocado na situação citada anteriormente. Acima disso, eu não conseguia me lembrar exatamente por que EU havia proposto tal arranjo, afinal, era de se esperar que Duo – sendo aquele que chegou repentinamente como um tornado em nossa banda e nossas vidas - propusesse um acordo, e não eu.

Por outro lado, eu havia sido a pessoa que o ignorará a ponto de levá-lo a – literalmente - me lançar contra a parede.

A simples lembrança desse fato é algo que me enfurece e confunde ao mesmo tempo. A fúria é gerada pela enorme audácia que ele teve em realizar tal feito. A confusão... provavelmente parte do fato de que, alguma coisa nesse ato, foi o propulsor para a minha decisão de propor um tipo de trégua entre nós.

De qualquer forma, eu suponho que as razões de minhas ações passadas não são realmente importantes, uma vez que, no presente momento, eu possuo preocupações muito maiores com as quais lidar. Entre elas, o fato de que estaremos gravando nosso primeiro single[1] em apenas quatro semanas, este, unido ainda ao fato de que sou o segundo vocalista da banda. O que conseqüentemente me levou a conversa que eu estava tendo com meu empresário naquele exato momento.

'Muito bem Heero, eu sei que você está ciente de que em quatro semanas estaremos gravando a primeira música de trabalho da Wings. Vocês terão esse tempo para ensaiar a melodia até a perfeição, e os últimos ensaios serão gerais, misturando os instrumentos com o vocal, para que em seguida vocês possam entrar em estúdio. Alguma dúvida quanto a isso?' – meu empresário me perguntou, em seu tom de voz sempre calmo, e ao mesmo tempo, decidido.

Eu tinha total e completa certeza de que mais alguma coisa além de simples avisos estaria saindo dessa reunião, mas, inutilmente tentando evitar o inevitável, respondi de forma a me esquivar do que eu sabia que seria colocado em pauta em seguida. 'Não, está tudo muito claro para mim Treize, obrigado pelo aviso. Posso voltar aos ensaios agora?' , respondi, levantando-me de minha cadeira e tentando escapar o mais rápido possível.

'Claro que pode Heero', ele respondeu com um sorriso, e um olhar calmo. Suspirei mentalmente e já estava me colocando em ação para abandonar a sala, quando ele continuou, uma de suas sobrancelhas subindo enquanto ele falava, em um sinal claro de que ele havia percebido o que eu tentava fazer. ' Só mais uma coisa...'_  
  
_

'Oh não!', pensei, ainda recusando-me a abandonar todas as esperanças e virando-me lentamente na direção de meu empresário. Talvez ele fosse me dizer algo completamente diferente do que eu esperava...  
  
'Pois não, Treize?' , respondi.

'Você, como segundo vocalista da banda terá de comparecer a alguns dos ensaios de vozes', Treize falou, olhando para alguns papéis sobre sua mesa. "h-óh, isso não estava caminhando nada bem, mas ainda havia uma esperança e eu me recusava a abandoná-la como um todo.

'Isso é tudo?', respondi, fingindo estar recebendo aquela declaração como a coisa mais natural do mundo.

'Sim. É tudo. E saiba que eu escalei Duo para lhe dar toda a orientação que for necessária para que você alcance o seu melhor desempenho.', meu empresário terminou, sem tirar os olhos dos papéis sobre sua mesa.

Merda! Era exatamente isso que eu temia. Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa para evitar uma eminente tragédia. 'Mas Treize...', comecei, sendo interrompido pelo simples movimento da cabeça de meu empresário, esta movendo-se rapidamente para cima, fazendo com que seus olhos instantaneamente perfurassem os meus, efetivamente calando-me.

'Veja Heero, eu não perguntei exatamente se você deseja ou não ser tutelado por Duo. Eu estou apenas lhe avisando que isso será necessário para que você alcance o seu melhor. Você entende o que eu estou lhe dizendo?', ele perguntou, em um tom de voz que não deixava espaço para qualquer tipo de argumentação.

'Perfeitamente senhor.' , respondi. Eu sei reconhecer uma ordem quando ela é esfregada diante de meu rosto.

Abri a porta lentamente para retirar-me, mas antes que meu corpo estivesse completamente fora da sala, Treize chamou por mim novamente. ' E Heero...'. Ele hesitou até o momento em que percebeu ter minha completa atenção. 'Sim?' respondi.

'Lembre-se de que estamos fazendo o que é melhor para você e para a banda.', ele falou com um sorriso que continha uma ponta mais do que perceptível de orgulho e esperança. Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça fechando a porta atrás de mim antes de caminhar pelo estúdio até os vestiários, aonde sentei pesadamente sobre um dos bancos, colocando minha cabeça sobre minhas mãos para melhor pensar sobre tudo o que havia acabado de acontecer.

A parte racional de meu cérebro me dizia que Treize era um homem extremamente justo, além de ser inteligente, e possuir um faro inacreditável para reconhecer o verdadeiro talento. Enquanto isso, a outra parte, aquela que não gosta de desistir apesar da derrota iminente, tentava me lembrar o quão realmente horrível e humilhante seria ter de ser TUTELADO por Duo Maxwell.

Em algum lugar, no meio de minha confusão mental, uma voz distinta fez com que todos os outros pensamentos calassem. Esta, dizia que o que tivesse de ser feito pela banda, seria feito, e isso era uma decisão sem volta. Ao mesmo tempo, essa mesma voz me lembrava de meu contrato fechado junto a Maxwell – o trato que eu havia conseguido ignorar nos últimos dias, graças o fato de que não havia me encontrado com ele desde então.

Agora, nenhum desses dois fatos podia ser ignorado, e eu tinha toda a intenção de levar ambos a diante com toda a seriedade que eles mereciam.

Decidido, levantei-me de meu lugar, dirigindo-me em seguida a meu armário para pegar minha guitarra e ir diretamente para meu apartamento, afinal, se eu realmente pretendia começar o meu dia seguinte de ensaios com o pé direito, eu certamente precisava dormir.

Em meu caminho na direção da saída, ao abrir a porta do vestiário, dei de cara com Duo. Ele pareceu um pouco surpreso com o movimento inesperado da porta, e em seguida, quando ele finalmente percebeu quem a estava segurando, não pude deixar de notar vários músculos de seu corpo contraindo-se, provavelmente esperando por um ataque – físico ou verbal – ou por minhas características trombadas, que costumavam deixar claro o fato de que eu me recusava a reconhecer sua presença , mesmo que ele estivesse bem diante de mim.

Resolvi em um centésimo de segundo que esse seria o momento ideal para começar a colocar a minha parte do trato em dia. Eu não podia mais ignorar a presença de Duo, e agora ele veria exatamente que eu pretendia cumprir com minha palavra, portanto, era melhor que ele estivesse disposto a seguir a dele.

Segurei a porta para que ele entrasse, sem dizer nada, e quando ele moveu-se de forma cautelosa para dentro do vestiário, movi-me para fora, e antes de me retirar por completo, seguindo um impulso raro, falei em sua direção, 'Até amanh'.

Deixei o estúdio sem conseguir conter um pequeno sorriso malicioso que me invadiu os lábios ao lembrar da cara de completo e total choque que Duo exibiu no momento em que lhe dirigi a palavra inesperadamente.  
  
Eu mesmo havia sentido uma certa quantidade de choque diante de meu comportamento, porém, se de agora em diante eu tinha de aprender a conviver civilizadamente com Maxwell, melhor seria se ambos fossemos nos acostumando com um comportamento mais condizente a isso.

No dia seguinte, fui para os ensaios, decidido a me concentrar apenas e unicamente em me esforçar o máximo que pudesse, dessa forma, eu esperava poder encurtar o meu tempo no ensaio de voz, com sua duração de terríveis quatro semanas, para apenas duas.

Cheguei ao estúdio, e naquela semana, eu e os demais rapazes decidimos que dedicaríamos todo o nosso tempo ao ensaio da música que estaríamos gravando em breve. Decidimos ainda, fazer algumas experimentações individuais quanto aos arranjos na semana seguinte, apenas para que a melhor versão definitiva pudesse ser gravada.

Decisões tomadas e acertadas, partimos para a tarefa de ensaiar, e depois de três horas, fizemos o nosso primeiro intervalo.

Resolvi voltar um pouco mais cedo para a sala de gravações, e fui tomado pela surpresa ao encontrar Duo e Quatre conversando dentro do cômodo. Ao me verem, ambos pararam imediatamente de falar, como se eu fosse algum tipo de Medusa, capaz de transformar as pessoas em pedra com um simples olhar.

Tentando passar por cima da situação obviamente incômoda, fui diretamente na direção de meu instrumento, fingindo não ter percebido a pequena troca que acontecia entre meu melhor amigo e meu companheiro de banda antes de minha entrada. Ao mesmo tempo, notei um pequeno sinal de positivo que Quatre lançou a Duo , antes de retirar-se da sala.

Ignorei o gesto, engolindo uma enorme bola de curiosidade misturada com raiva, garganta abaixo. Não tem nada que me enerve mais do que ações supostamente feitas nas minhas costas.

Virei-me na direção de Duo para encontrar este olhando para mim com uma expressão hesitante. Engoli uma segunda bola garganta abaixo, desta vez, a imensa vontade que tinha de simplesmente lhe perguntar o que diabos ele estava tramando.

O que deixou minha boca foi um simples, 'Você chegou adiantado', no melhor tom de falso desinteresse que fui capaz de conjurar.

Dentre todas as reações esperadas, Duo exibiu uma que eu não havia cogitado. Ele pareceu ainda mais surpreso, seus olhos arregalando-se levemente diante do som de minha voz.

Pensei involuntariamente que, caso ele fosse ter esse tipo de reação a cada vez que eu lhe dirigisse a palavra, talvez não fosse tão difícil lidar com ele.

Meu pensamento foi morto apenas segundos depois de ter formado-se, pois meu cérebro identificou a voz de Duo, respondendo diretamente a mim.

'Na verdade eu vim para assistir o ensaio de vocês.', ele disse, parecendo ainda um pouco incerto sobre as palavras que saiam de sua boca.

'Hmpf', respondi com um grunhido dando de ombros, colocando a alça de meu instrumento em meu ombro, e antes que houvesse qualquer continuação para aquela pseudo-conversa, fomos interrompidos pela chegada do restante da banda.

Wufei e Trowa cumprimentaram Duo brevemente, e o ensaio continuou como se a presença dele sequer existisse. Ao fim deste, meus companheiros pegaram seus instrumentos, deixando a sala livre para que esta mesma fosse utilizada no próximo ensaio, o de voz. Quatre porém, permaneceu.

Enquanto microfones eram ajustados, aproximei-me de meu amigo para lhe perguntar por que ele havia ficado para o ensaio.

'Eu sou muito curioso', Quatre respondeu com um sorriso, ' e eu realmente gostaria de ter uma idéia de como a canção vai ficar. Por isso vou ficar hoje para os ensaios de voz. Espero que não se importe.'

'Não, eu não me importo.' , respondi, desejando fervorosamente que aquele ensaio acabasse da maneira mais rápida e indolor possível.

Tudo pareceu finalmente estar arrumado, e Duo dirigiu-se a um dos microfones no centro do estúdio, deliberadamente colocando-se a uma distância 'segura' do outro microfone, aonde eu deveria me prostrar. Dirigi-me a meu local a tempo apenas de ouvir o início de nossa canção começar a tocar nos auto falantes da sala, a gravação que havíamos feito na semana anterior preenchendo todo o cômodo.

Duo rapidamente olhou em minha direção, segundos antes de sua deixa, e falou, 'Eu cantarei sozinho da primeira vez, ok?'. E antes mesmo de poder assimilar meu balançar de cabeça positivo, ele virou-se novamente para o microfone, e começou a cantar.

Ainda não estou completamente certo de que as cordas vocais de Duo não possuem algum tipo de feitiço ou maldição muito antiga. Afinal, se eu parecia ser capaz de paralisar pessoas com um olhar, ele parecia igualmente capaz de fazê-lo - talvez com mais eficiência ainda – com sua voz.

O estúdio foi preenchido com a mágica daquele som por alguns minutos, e quando tudo terminou, eu mais uma vez encontrava-me em um estado completamente estupefato, envolto em uma sensação que, podia afirmar com toda a certeza, eu já não sentia a muito tempo.

Eu esperava aprender a me acostumar com isso logo.

Recuperei-me a tempo de ver Duo afastar-se do microfone com sua cabeça abaixada, em uma posição clara de derrota. Aquilo de certa forma me incomodou. Mas que diabos?

'Isto está péssimo!', ele exclamou para ninguém em particular.

Tenho certeza que a exclamação foi surpreendente o suficiente para que eu não tivesse tempo de esconder a expressão de total incredulidade que meu rosto provavelmente exibia. Olhei para Quatre, em busca de alguma explicação sobre o que estava acontecendo, e encontrei uma expressão que imitava a minha com perfeição.

Ambos simplesmente não podíamos entender como algo tão perfeito como o que havíamos acabado de presenciar podia ser taxado de 'péssimo'.

Quatre provavelmente recuperou-se antes de mim, por que foi a voz dele que retirou-me de meu estranho estado de choque.

'Duo...você....tem certeza do que está falando?', meu amigo loiro perguntou, provavelmente tentando assegurar-se de que aquela cena não passava de uma simples brincadeira.

'Tenho certeza absoluta, Quatre.', Duo respondeu, sua voz exibindo um tom resoluto que eu desconhecia até o presente momento. 'Isto precisa de uma melhora gigantesca e...', ele parou, olhando em minha direção, como que para certificar-se que minha presença naquela sala era real, e então continuou. ' ...e eu precisarei de um treinamento prévio de voz, dos mais sérios.', ele concluiu, novamente olhando para mim.

Decidi que não interferiria de qualquer forma naquele processo. Se Duo achava que sua voz precisava de melhoras, eu realmente não podia fazer nada além de pensar que ele era um completo idiota incapaz de enxergar a real dimensão de seu próprio talento.

'Você se importa de passarmos essa semana fazendo exercícios de timbre ?', ele perguntou, e a frase foi dita em um tom de voz tão suave, tão tímido, que tive de olhar para o rosto dele para me certificar de que a pergunta havia sido dirigida para mim.

'Não, eu não me importo' , respondi casualmente, dando de ombros. Eu jamais havia feito exercícios de timbre, e cheguei a conclusão de que, quanto melhor pudesse me tornar antes de começar a realmente cantar, mais rapidamente iria me livrar dessas horas de tortura.

Duo assentiu com a cabeça, parecendo ainda um tanto quanto incerto, e eu não pude deixar de pensar que aquela reação era um pouco diferente da usual confiança com a qual Maxwell costumava agir.

Ignorei o pensamento involuntário, e durante o resto do ensaio, prosseguimos com uma série de exercícios no qual praticávamos as mais variadas utilizações de voz.

Não fora tão ruim quanto eu pensei que seria.

Mas isto, é claro, foi um sentimento que durou por um tempo consideravelmente pequeno.

No segundo dia de ensaios de voz, Quatre permaneceu novamente, e nos dias seguintes, Trowa e Wufei apareceram, respectivamente. Ok, eu podia entender a vontade de Quatre de querer assistir a um dos ensaios, mas as presenças de Trowa e Wufei eram completamente injustificadas, apesar de suas tentativas vãs de me convencerem da necessidade de estarem ali.

Essa atitude era completamente estranha partindo de meus amigos, e isso, unido ao fato de que, independente da quantidade de tempo que praticávamos, Duo permanecia constantemente frustrado e insatisfeito com o desempenho de sua voz, fez com que eu parasse para analisar a situação com um pouco mais de cuidado.

Não havia uma resposta lógica que explicasse o comportamento de meu companheiros, e a impressão cada vez maior de que alguma coisa acontecia atrás de minhas costas, não era nem um pouco agradável.

A resposta para tudo aquilo veio a mim de uma forma completamente inesperada.

Durante o intervalo de um dos ensaios, ao retornar para o estúdio, parei próximo a porta olhando longamente pela janela de vidro que dava para o corredor. Dentro do estúdio estavam Duo e Wufei. Eu não podia ouvir o que se passava dentro da sala, mas a imagem era clara o suficiente.

Wufei repetia um dos muitos exercícios de vozes dos quais eu mesmo havia repetido até a exaustão nos últimos quatro dias. Duo colocava uma de suas mãos sobre o pescoço de meu companheiro chinês, sentindo a movimentação das cordas vocais enquanto este fazia o exercício, e em seguida dava-lhe o que eu supunha que fossem instruções.

Em seguida, o próprio Wufei colocou uma de suas mãos no pescoço de Duo enquanto este fazia o exercício, e após alguns momentos nessa troca, Wufei já tentava aproveitar-se da situação para enforcar Maxwell, numa óbvia brincadeira, provavelmente por conta de algum comentário.

O que eu via acontecendo naquele momento não teria me impressionado tanto se não fosse por um único detalhe extremamente importante: aquela era uma cena comum. Sim, extremamente comum, levando-se em conta os – eu não podia acreditar no termo que meu próprio cérebro havia conjurado – 'padrões Maxwell' de comportamento. Sendo assim, por que ela vinha tornando-se cada vez mais rara?

Várias partes de uma teoria formaram-se em minha mente, e decidi que a colocaria em teste no dia seguinte.

Faltei ao quinto dia de ensaios de som, chegando ao estúdio no horário do ensaio de voz, torcendo para que todos os outros membros da banda tivessem ido embora, deixando Duo completamente sozinho.

Para minha sorte, nesse dia, Duo estava fazendo uso dos fones de ouvido do estúdio, e, estando de costas para a porta da grande sala, ele nem sequer notou o exato momento no qual eu adentrei o cômodo, deixando minha mochila em um canto e colocando-me apenas a alguns metros dele, ouvindo sua voz que corria solta por todo o lugar.

Sem a presença da música, que tocava apenas nos fones de ouvido, a voz dele parecia ainda mais poderosa, sua força multiplicada pela presença do silêncio. Como era possível que ele pensasse que sua voz não estava boa o suficiente para as gravações? Era simplesmente inconcebível.

Me passou pela cabeça repentinamente, que a voz dele realmente parecia melhor hoje do que no primeiro dia de ensaio, e esse pequeno fato apenas juntou-se aos outros que eu já possuía em mente, e que formavam juntos a teoria que eu tiraria a limpo de qualquer forma.

Quando a canção finalmente terminou e Duo suspirou longamente, retirando os fones de ouvido, aproveitei para cruzar meus dois braços na frente do peito e esperar pelo momento no qual ele viraria para assimilar a minha presença no cômodo.

Fui recompensado segundos depois com uma expressão de completo espanto na fase de Duo, e suprimi um sorriso de vitória que ameaçava escapar meus lábios diante da surpresa que eu tinha provocado.

Esperei alguns segundos e então parti para a pergunta que vinha rondando meu cérebro desde o primeiro ensaio do qual havíamos participado juntos. 'Qual é o seu maldito problema , Maxwell?'

Assisti o exato momento no qual espanto passou a lentamente tornar-se indignação, e Duo finalmente abriu a boca para falar. 'O quê ?', ele perguntou. Uma pergunta curta, mas válida, ponderei.

'Eu perguntei qual é o seu problema. Ou você é surdo também?', repeti, mantendo meu tom de voz baixo e controlado, tentando arrancar dele a resposta que já esperava ouvir.

'Olhe aqui Yuy...', ele começou, finalmente recuperando-se completamente do choque, deixando agora que a indignação tomasse conta por completo.

'Olhar o quê? Você tem certeza que quer dirigir a palavra pra mim Duo? Não tem mais ninguém da banda aqui hoje para conferir se eu vou me comportar ou não.', continuei em um tom sarcástico, que eu tinha certeza que ele compreenderia com clareza.

Um rastro de surpresa passou pelo rosto de Duo, e em seguida sua face adotou uma expressão de resignação amarga. 'Certo. Eu vejo que você descobriu então...', ele falou, olhando para o chão.

'Eu vivo com esses caras a anos, eu praticamente posso ler a mente deles', respondi.

'Infelizmente, ler mentes não é uma capacidade que ajuda em muita coisa nesse exato momento, Heero', ele retrucou, levando a conversa exatamente para aonde eu queria que ele fosse.

'Na verdade é um dom um tanto quanto inútil quando se está lidando com você ', respondi, um pouco de amargura entrando em meu próprio tom de voz sem que eu tivesse solicitado. 'Você conversa com meus amigos e os convence a virem te 'cobrir' durante os nossos ensaios. Você finge que sua voz está ruim para cantar com perfeição somente quando eu não estou presente. Que tipo de idiota você pensa que eu sou afinal ?', terminei, meu tom de voz inconscientemente subindo.

O rosto de Duo ficou completamente em branco. Tenho a impressão de que talvez ele não estivesse esperando essa pergunta partindo de mim. Porém, ele recuperou-se, dirigindo-me uma pergunta que eu também não esperava.

'Eu não sei Heero, eu sinceramente, não sei. Por que VOCÊ não me conta que tipo de idiota você é? Por que eu não consigo descobrir.', ele falou, olhando diretamente em meus olhos, dizendo-me silenciosamente que aquilo não era uma tentativa de briga, e sim, uma pergunta de verdade.

Mas não pude evitar de ficar confuso. 'O quê?', perguntei de volta, não realmente respondendo com clareza.

'Eu quero honestamente saber que tipo de pessoa você é.' , ele falou, seu tom de voz estabilizando-se enquanto ele dava um longo suspiro. 'Primeiro, você simplesmente me ignora, agindo como se eu fosse algum ser invisível, ou como se você não me conhecesse. E então de um dia para o outro, você magicamente assimila a minha presença, e mais, você passa a me tratar de forma civilizada, até concorda com as coisas que eu proponho...'

Eu estava ouvindo, e tentando identificar exatamente qual parte daquele relato era para ser supostamente estranha. Meu rosto provavelmente exibia uma expressão que gritava 'E daí?', por que foi exatamente esta a exclamação que Duo respondeu em seguida, sem que eu sequer a tivesse verbalizado.

' E daí, que eu não sei mais como agir a sua volta. Antes eu podia ser eu mesmo, já que isso não fazia qualquer diferença, mas agora...' – ele hesitou, olhando para mim e meus olhos exigiram que ele terminasse o que havia começado – '...mas agora você me trata como um ser humano de verdade, e eu gostaria de evitar que você voltasse a ser o que era antes. Satisfeito?', ele terminou, e eu podia sentir em seu tom de voz que aquela pequena confissão havia lhe custado um bocado.

Deixei que aquelas palavras rodassem em minha mente por alguns instantes, considerando-as cuidadosamente.

Eu sabia que havia sido um cretino com Duo - isso já havia ficado bem claro no momento em que eu fora lançado contra a parede do estúdio. O que eu não sabia, era que a minha mudança de comportamento fosse surpreendê-lo tanto.

Talvez fosse hora para uma pequena confissão de minha própria parte. Seria odioso ter de fazê-lo, mas um pequena voz em meu cérebro me dizia que, de alguma forma, eu devia isso a Duo. Por mais desagradável que isso fosse.

'Veja Duo, eu sei muito bem que não fui a melhor das pessoas com você durante nossos primeiros dias...', comecei.

'Rá, pode ter certeza disso.' , ele exclamou interrompendo, cruzando os braços sobre seu peito, a hesitação prévia da semana, completamente esquecida.

'Porém...', continuei, fingindo não ter ouvido suas palavras, ' uma vez que percebi que você não era exatamente o que eu pensava que fosse, e que...' – minha voz baixou um tom, tornando-se muito suave diante do que eu estava prestes a dizer – '...eu havia te julgado mal precipitadamente...decidi que podia te dar uma chance, e foi isso o que combinamos. Que nós dois conviveríamos, pelo bem da banda, lembra-se ?'

Duo pareceu completamente incrédulo diante de minha declaração.

Essa reação me deixou confuso. 'Você não se lembra?', perguntei, recusando-me a acreditar que ele teria sido capaz de esquecer.

Minha pergunta trouxe-o de volta a terra firme. 'Mas é L"GICO que me lembro Heero, é só que...'

'Só que o que?', foi minha vez de interromper bruscamente.

'Só que eu não pensei que você fosse levar aquilo a sério.', ele respondeu calmamente, como se fosse a resposta mais óbvia possível diante da charada para a qual ambos havíamos sido tragados repentinamente.

Agora EU estava incrédulo. Duo havia fechado um trato comigo, e mesmo assim, ele não acreditava na minha capacidade de levar aquilo adiante? O que ele pensava que eu era afinal?

Antes que pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa porém, ele continuou. 'Me desculpe por isso Heero, é apenas que...' – ele parou, olhando para o chão e em seguida olhando diretamente para mim, como que em um desafio mudo para que eu discordasse do que ele estava prestes a dizer – '...não foram muitas as pessoas nesse mundo que me deram razões para que eu confiasse nelas. E isso inclui palavras.'

Esta era uma afirmação com a qual eu podia simpatizar. Afinal, atualmente eu conseguia contar exatamente nos dedos de uma mão, as pessoas nas quais eu confiava.

Provavelmente balancei minha cabeça em afirmação, por que Duo continuou sem que eu tivesse dito qualquer coisa.

'Veja, eu também te julguei mal, e acho que isso faz com que fiquemos quites.' Duo então estendeu sua mão para mim, e olhou diretamente em meus olhos.

'Você acha que pode passar por cima disso e, digamos, assinar uma segunda via de nosso trato?' , ele perguntou, mão ainda estendida, e olhos ainda completamente fixos nos meus, em um sorriso sarcástico que mais tarde eu descobriria ser uma das mais marcantes características que Duo possuía.

Em poucos segundos, avaliei a situação a minha frente. Ele estava diante de mim, admitindo seu erro, e isso sem dúvida tinha um valor. Além do mais, eu já estava convencido a trabalhar com ele pelo bem da banda, antes mesmo dessa discussão tomar lugar.

Porém, acima de tudo, havia naquele gesto a implicação clara de que Duo estava colocando sua confiança em mim, e uma voz em minha mente – uma voz que estranhamente tomava mais força a cada dia – me dizia que aquilo era um desafio que eu podia enfrentar. Duo poderia confiar em mim.

Estendi minha mão na direção da dele em resposta, e fechamos os punhos silenciosamente. Não havia mais o que ser dito, agora tudo estava em aberto.

Quando nos separamos, senti minha mão formigar por alguns momentos, mas essa realização foi interrompida por um longo, e aparentemente aliviado, suspiro que partiu de Duo.

Ele espreguiçou-se longamente enquanto dizia, 'Bem, eu acho que não há mais nada a ser feito aqui hoje.'

Concordei com a cabeça. 'Eu suponho que não.'

'Então vamos para a casa, e, a partir de amanhã podemos começar a ensaiar a música. Está bom para você?', ele perguntou.

'Sem problemas.', respondi, sem poder deixar de notar internamente, a enorme diferença que havia em sua voz e ações uma vez livres de hesitações.

Terminamos de recolher nossas mochilas e arrumar o estúdio em silêncio, e antes de partirmos, um para cada lado, Duo olhou por trás de seu ombro, com uma de suas mãos jogadas para cima em cumprimento e despediu-se. 'Até amanhã.'

'Até amanhã.', respondi, menos entusiasticamente. Então lembrando-me de algo, virei-me rapidamente e gritei em sua direção. ' E Duo...'

Ele virou na direção de minha voz. 'O quê?'

'Eu não quero mais ver os outros rapazes no ensaio de voz.', gritei, dando as costas para a figura trançada, e andando na direção do ponto de ônibus.

'Certo', ele respondeu com uma risada. E com isso ambos tomamos nosso caminho naquele dia sem olhar para trás.

Os ensaios da semana seguinte foram infinitamente mais produtivos. Duo passou a concentrar-se unicamente em sua voz, e isso gerou uma melhora palpável na performance de nossa canção.

Ao mesmo tempo, os ensaios de som também haviam atingido níveis muito bons. A essa altura , eu e os demais rapazes já estávamos completamente familiarizados com a nova música e seu arranjo definitivo, e passamos então para o estudo de novas melodias que já estavam sendo compostas por todos nós, com a ajuda de Duo, que continuava a freqüentar os ensaios da banda.

Durante a última semana de ensaios antes da gravação, eu já havia sido liberado dos ensaios de voz, mas continuava a participar destes mesmo assim.

Eu podia dizer com toda a certeza que meu próprio desempenho havia aumentado, mas tinha ainda de admitir que gostava de acompanhar o processo pelo qual nossa criação estava passando, tornando-se a cada dia que passava algo mais belo e próximo do real.

No último dia daquela semana, uma sexta-feira cinzenta e chuvosa, fomos todos dispensados por Treize mais cedo. Ele havia nos dito que não havia a necessidade de mais ensaio agora, que a gravação estava tão próxima de acontecer e depois de nosso exaustivos esforços durante os últimos tempos.

Na semana seguinte, gravaríamos, e depois disso, continuaríamos numa nova jornada de apresentações teste para promover o novo single, e de gravação das demais músicas do disco, caso a primeira tornasse-se um verdadeiro sucesso.

Eu podia sentir uma nuvem de borboletas dançando em meu estômago quase constantemente, e imaginava se meus companheiros de banda sentiam o mesmo. Eu estava praticamente certo que sim.

Pegamos nossos equipamentos e saímos juntos em direção a saída. Ao chegarmos na porta do estúdio, despedi-me de meus amigos, acenando para Wufei que saiu usando uma longa capa em cima de sua bicicleta e para Trowa e Quatre que saíram dividindo um único guarda-chuva.

A cena chamou minha atenção para o fato de que eu havia esquecido o meu próprio guarda-chuva dentro do estúdio.

Retornei a sala, entrando suavemente para recuperar meu objeto esquecido, e dei de cara com a mais improvável das cenas.

Duo estava sentado a frente do grande piano, uma partitura a sua frente, na qual ele fazia rabiscos com um lápis em sua mão.

'Você toca piano?', perguntei, o tom de minha voz retirando Duo de seu estado compenetrado.

'Ah sim, eu toco um pouco. Nada extraordinário, apenas o suficiente para me ajudar nas melodias.' Ele respondeu, parecendo levemente envergonhado. ' E por que você voltou Heero?'.

'Eu voltei para pegar meu guarda-chuva, mas...', hesitei, sentindo minha face corar um pouco, completamente fora de meu controle, 'Eu posso te ajudar com a melodia... se você quiser.'

'Mas é claro.', Duo respondeu com um grande sorriso, abrindo espaço para mim no banco do piano, para que eu sentasse junto a ele.

Neguei essa oferta silenciosamente puxando uma cadeira que coloquei a seu lado,sentando-me nesta e pegando as partituras em mãos para verificar o progresso que ele já havia feito.

Até hoje, não sei explicar o que me impulsionou a ajudar Duo naquele momento, tudo o que sei, é que naquela noite, passamos algumas horas trabalhando na introdução de uma música que possuía um grande potencial.

Após algum tempo, e satisfeitos com nosso trabalho, resolvemos deixar o estúdio. Afinal, precisávamos de repouso para finalmente gravar na semana seguinte.

Pegamos nossas coisas e nos dirigimos à porta do grande estúdio. Uma vez do lado de fora aonde a água ainda caia do céu sem piedade, notei que Duo não possuía um guarda-chuva em mãos.

Meu cérebro debateu por alguns segundos sobre a idéia de oferecer-lhe uma carona debaixo do meu, mas antes que eu chegasse a uma conclusão sobre isso, ou mesmo sobre o por quê de eu estar querendo fazer essa gentileza, Duo moveu-se do meu lado, colocando sua mochila sobre a cabeça e correndo a toda a velocidade na direção na qual ele sempre tomava.

Olhei suas costas movendo-se para longe por um momento, e antes de desaparecer na escuridão causada pelo início da noite e pela chuva, o corpo movimentou-se rapidamente na minha direção, e Duo jogou uma de suas mãos para cima, em seu usual modo, gritando para mim.

'Até amanh', ele disse, voltando a correr rapidamente.

'Até amanh', gritei de volta, não ousando quebrar aquilo que já havia inconscientemente tornado-se um ritual entre nós.

Abri meu guarda-chuva em seguida, e sai andando pela rua.

Ao mesmo tempo, tentei acalmar as borboletas em meu estômago. Essas que, em certos momentos estranhos como esse, decidiam que era uma boa idéia dançar algo mais drástico, como tango, por exemplo.

Eu esperava que elas parassem logo com esse hábito irritante.

* * *

Fim do Capítulo 3 

[1] Single: esse termo é bastante conhecido, mas resolvi explicá-lo só por segurança. O single é o nome dado as músicas que as bandas lançam. Toda vez que uma banda ou artista qualquer lança uma música nova no mercado, ele lança um single. No Brasil, não existe o hábito de lançar pequenos cd's que contém apenas uma música de um determinado artista – ou seja, um cd que , por exemplo, a pessoa que gosta APENAS daquela música pode comprar, para não ter de comprar o cd inteiro – mas no resto do mundo, essa é uma prática comum. Esses cd's de uma música só, também são chamados de single. Eu uso o termo com freqüência, e espero que ninguém se confunda "

Agora...por que eu tive a idéia cretina de fazer esse fic em Heero POV? Heero POV é tão complicado...ai,ai....pelo menos estamos caminhando...devagar e sempre...hehehe "


	4. Capítulo 4

**Super Drive**

**Avisos:-** Heero Pov , AU, tentativa de humor (como sempre "), Fluflly, Sap, Presença de Baterias, Baixos, Guitarras e todas essas coisas boas

**Casais:-** futuramente, 12, possível 34 (mas não vou garantir)

**Spoilers:-** Nada! Esse fic é spoiler-free.

**Disclaimer:-** Ontem, eu e Duo fomos a uma loja de guitarras para testar os equipamentos. Nos empolgamos com algumas delas e no final de nosso pequeno show, quebramos nossos instrumentos como autênticos roqueiros que somos. Mas as guitarras não eram nossas, e eram muito caras...$$, tão caras que eu tive que vender meus direitos autorais para poder pagar o estrago ...portanto, por mais que eu tenha me divertido, eu ainda não sou dona dos Garotos Gundam e nem nada relacionado sobre a série. Isso aqui é um trabalho de ficção sem fins lucrativos (infelizmente TT)

**Quanto ao fic:-** Ok, antes que alguém fique confuso, vamos a umas poucas informações que vem muito a calhar. Isso NÃO é uma songfic. Pronto, isso já ajuda bastante. Quem conhece o meu estilo de escrita sabe que eu utilizo as músicas apenas e tão somente como base para nomes dos fics, e também como meu esqueleto pessoal que pode ou não (como muitos de vocês já puderam notar) ser coerente com o conteúdo do capítulo. Eu sempre uso um parágrafo da música logo no inicio da fic, e esse padrão repete-se aqui. A diferença que ira apresentar-se nesse fic em particular, é que em muitos capítulos letras de OUTRAS músicas irão aparecer no meio da trama. Não se engane, nenhuma dessas será a musica que nomeia o fic. Essas outras musicas são parte IMPORTANTE da trama, razão pela qual eu estarei colocando a tradução delas no pé de página dos respectivos capítulos nos quais elas aparecerem.  
Acredito que isso deixe a questão esclarecida.  
Em mais uma pequena nota, eu estarei usando a versão traduzida da música "Super Drive" nos trechos que utilizo no início da fic, simplesmente por que eu sei que muito mais gente é capaz de entender inglês, do que japonês (língua original da música). Ufa! " já chega né?  
...e é claro que a música "Super Drive" não me pertence TT

* * *

Esse capítulo vai dedicado especialmente para DarkWolf 03 - certamente a fã mais calorosa de 'Super Drive'. Me desculpe amiguinha, eu sei que o atraso foi grande. Mas espero que esse capítulo de alguma forma te compense. Obrigada pelo apoio

Vai dedicado também MUITO especialmente para a mamy Evil, já que hoje é aniversário dela, e também por que eu a amo muito. Você é TUDO DE BOM mamy

_"No, wanna sell your soul  
In this world of fairy-tales,  
__No, forget smile again  
I just want to keep on sleeping forever..."_

"_Não, quero vender minha alma  
Nesse mundo de contos de fadas,  
Não, esqueça sorria de novo  
Eu só quero continuar dormindo pra sempre..."_

Um espectador poderia pensar talvez, que depois de meu gesto de surpreendente gentileza para com Duo naquela estranha noite chuvosa a três semanas atrás, diante das circunstâncias dessa aproximação - um tanto quanto tímida, mas mesmo assim notável, na minha opinião – que nosso estranho 'relacionamento' , apesar de eu ainda achar essa palavra muito forte para descrever o que temos, estava finalmente dando um passo a frente. Talvez saindo da área em que pulávamos no pescoço um do outro gritando 'morte' em cada novo encontro e entrando numa área mais civilizada, aonde nos cumprimentávamos, éramos capazes de socializar em outros grupos de uma forma saudável e até mesmo fazer pequenos favores, em ocasiões.

Talvez sim, talvez não.

Depois daquilo, tivemos de ensaiar apenas mais alguns poucos dias antes de entrarmos definitivamente em estúdio, e nesses encontros, Duo jamais citou uma palavra sequer a respeito de seu aparente hábito noturno de tocar piano ou a melodia que agora estávamos compondo juntos. E se ele não tinha qualquer comentário a fazer, certamente EU também não o faria.

Isso nos colocou nessa estranha situação aonde possuíamos esse tipo de segredo pairando entre nós dois.

Se isso realmente nos aproximou, e se tal fato era aparente diante aos olhos de todos... não saberia dizer com certeza. Mas as chances de que qualquer um me pergunte sobre isso são ridiculamente remotas. Afinal de contas, as únicas pessoas que convivem diretamente junto a Duo e eu, são os rapazes da banda e nosso empresário.

Agora que parei para pensar, é até um pouco estranho que nenhum deles tenha trazido o assunto a tona, uma vez que por bem ou mal todos estão envolvidos nele...

De qualquer forma, realmente não os culpo por não estarem pensando em assuntos secundários durante os últimos tempos pelos quais temos passado.

Os vinte últimos dias foram...difíceis. Estranhos. Agitados. Altamente estressantes. Desgastantes. E ao mesmo tempo, maravilhosos.

Há apenas duas semanas, e pela primeira vez, entramos em estúdio para gravar definitivamente nosso primeiro single. O Sr. Kushrenada nos levou a mesma gravadora na qual havíamos ouvido Duo cantar pela primeira vez e naquele local assistimos enquanto nossa música literalmente ganhou vida pelas nossas mãos, e as do operador de uma gigantesca mesa de mixagem, aonde luzes piscavam e ele apertava pequenos botões sem nem mesmo olhar para eles mais de uma vez.

Quero que fique absolutamente claro que um processo de gravação é extremamente cansativo. Cada um de nós tocou separadamente algumas vezes, e depois, mais uma certa quantidade de vezes como um conjunto. Inicialmente, nos encontrávamos um pouco nervosos. Lutando contra a incerteza e possibilidade de que tudo pudesse chegar a um fim prematuro naquele exato local, caso um de nós – ou todos nós – falhássemos. Tivemos de usar como única arma a nosso favor, a certeza de que éramos músicos extremamente capazes e talentosos, caso contrário, não teríamos chego até ali em primeiro lugar.

Parece algo fácil de se concretizar quando você olha metodicamente para a situação. Estando dentro dela, posso dizer que nem tudo é tão simples assim.

As gravações individuais foram difíceis. Inicialmente nenhum de nós sentia-se completamente confortável tocando a melodia sem qualquer outro tipo de acompanhamento além de nossos próprios instrumentos sozinhos. Parecia de alguma forma... estranho, tocar aquela melodia sem mais ninguém. Como se em algum nível estivéssemos traindo a verdadeira essência da música ao não deixar que ela alcançasse o seu desempenho e esplendor máximo.

E sim, nós nos apegamos completamente a esse primeiro single. De um dia para o outro, a música havia sido envolta em um tipo de 'aura', como se tivesse sido colocada em uma redoma de cristal criada por nós mesmos e plenamente reconhecida por todos. Não pergunte. Eu mesmo não sou capaz de explicar como aconteceu.

Depois de algumas gravações solo e mais algumas tantas em grupo, todas assistidas e acompanhadas de perto por Treize e Duo através de uma gigantesca janela de vidro que dava para a sala de gravação, fomos chamados pelo operador da mesa para verificar a versão definitiva da melodia.

A canção ficou...muito boa. Realmente muito boa. Mas ainda...faltava alguma coisa. Alguma coisa grande. Essencial. E eu soube, olhando para os rostos de meus companheiros no momento em que ouvíamos nossa gravação, apesar dos sorrisos que eles exibiam – esses, variando de um pequeno movimento de lábios , no caso de Trowa, até uma perfeita vista de todos os dentes da frente, no caso de Quatre – que eles sentiam exatamente o mesmo que eu.

O sentimento de que nossa obra ainda não estava totalmente completa.

E eu não mais possuía a vergonha - ou mesmo a raiva - de admitir que Duo seria o responsável por trazer o último, e importantíssimo, elemento que completaria aquele processo. Posso ser uma pessoa um pouco difícil de se lidar, bastante teimoso, mas ainda não sou um completo idiota. E precisaria ser isso – ou talvez surdo – para não perceber e reconhecer que aquela música jamais seria a mesma se não possuísse dentro de si uma voz que terminasse de lhe trazer a vida. A voz de Duo.

Após concordarmos com pequenas alterações e ajustes na canção e depois de ouvir mais uma vez sua versão definitiva, foi a vez de Duo entrar em estúdio. A fase de gravação de vocal seria um pouco diferente, e quase havia me esquecido que, sendo o backing vocal, eu também teria de participar dela.

A estação de gravação de voz tratava-se de uma grande sala dividida em três partes. Em uma delas, o cantor principal ficava bem ao centro, junto a um grande microfone, enquanto os responsáveis pela gravação e mixagem ficavam num estúdio adjacente. Os responsáveis pelo segundo vocal ficavam numa terceira parte, todas as três sendo separadas apenas por janelas de vidro.

Duo parecia completamente apavorado antes de entrar naquela sala. Eu entrei primeiro, e tomei minha posição no compartimento que ficava em suas costas – uma vez que dessa forma, ambos ficariam encarando o operador da mesa de gravação assim como o empresário e o restante da banda, que ficariam assistindo ao processo do outro lado da maior janela de vidro do complexo inteiro e dando possíveis indicações.

Minha posição permitia ver a maneira quase robótica com a qual Duo adentrou e posicionou-se no estúdio. Eu podia até mesmo ver os músculos endurecidos e repuxando por debaixo da camiseta que ele usava, e que grudava levemente em suas costas.

O nervosismo de Duo de alguma forma suavizou o meu próprio. Apesar de todos os ensaios e repetidas semanas de exercícios e treino pelas quais eu havia sido submetido, no fundo, não tinha tanta certeza de que minha performance seria perfeita. E eu queria – precisava – que essa performance fosse perfeita.

Eu me sentia absolutamente ridículo por estar duvidando de minha própria capacidade, mas ao mesmo tempo, era algo que simplesmente não podia evitar. Nenhum de nós podia, e tinha certeza de que todos os outros rapazes compreendiam exatamente a forma como me sentia, e compartilhavam o mesmo sentimento comigo.

Diante disso, e naquele exato momento, tudo o que podia fazer era torcer para que Duo fosse capaz de passar por cima de seu nervosismo e insegurança , e dar o melhor de si. Se ele fosse capaz de fazê-lo, eu sabia que de alguma forma seria capaz de jogar os meus próprios fantasmas pela janela e dar o melhor de mim em contraposto.

Duo não nos decepcionou.

Assim que a melodia chegou a nossos ouvidos através dos grandes fones que usávamos, e antes de fechar meus olhos para sentir a música e apagar por completo toda e qualquer interferência de fora que pudesse me distrair da tarefa de acompanhar a voz de meu companheiro em momentos que eu sabia de cor depois de infinitas horas de ensaio, a última coisa que vi foram as costas de Duo, subindo e descendo lentamente em um longo suspiro.

Depois disso, não me lembro de mais nada.

Cantar de olhos fechados é uma experiência mais intensa do que a maioria das pessoas acredita ser. Se você realmente cantar, REALMENTE se entregar de corpo e alma a música, nem sequer perceberá o exato momento no qual o restante do mundo simplesmente desaparecerá, fazendo com que não reste nada além de você e a canção que preenche tudo nesse espaço particular.

Durante toda a gravação, permiti-me sair desse pequeno universo uma única vez, durante um rápido trecho em um solo de guitarra, no qual abri meus olhos apenas para captar o exato momento no qual Duo virou-se na minha direção, trança dançando atrás de si com a força do giro, para me dar um pequeno sorriso e um sinal de positivo. Respondi o sinal com um breve aceno com a cabeça, que se perdeu no momento seguinte, quando voltei a fechar meus olhos e ele virou-se ao mesmo tempo, e ambos voltamos a cantar nossas respectivas partes.

Quando o processo finalmente terminou depois de mais algumas tentativas, a banda inteira estava visivelmente física e emocionalmente esgotada. Treize nos avisou que a mixagem de voz levaria um pouco mais de tempo, e nos liberou para que fossemos para casa descansar um pouco.

Caminhamos em completo silêncio até o ponto de táxi do lado de fora do estúdio e nos dividimos em três carros, Quatre em um, Duo em outro, Trowa, Wufei e eu em um terceiro, e cada um deles partiu em direções diferentes, sem que trocássemos mais do que alguns sorrisos cansados e acenos.

Me despedir brevemente de Wufei no elevador, abrir a porta de meu apartamento e retirar a mochila das costas antes de cair solidamente contra minha cama foram as últimas memórias claras que tive daquele dia.

Fui acordado na manhã seguinte pelo som da campainha tocando incessantemente, e levantei-me de minha cama completamente irritado e pronto para rosnar todo tipo de obscenidade diante da figura insolente que ousava bater na minha porta a essa hora.

Isso tudo antes – obviamente - de perceber que já eram duas e meia da tarde, e antes também de poder ver Trowa alcançar a porta antes de mim, e abri-la amplamente para revelar a presença de Quatre , exibindo um sorriso que ameaçava partir seu rosto em dois, Duo, que parecia estranhamente desconfortável ao seu lado, e Wufei, que certamente havia sido acordado apenas alguns momentos antes de nós, a julgar pelo seu estado igualmente desarrumado e...amassado. Ele, Trowa e eu estávamos usando as mesmas roupas do dia anterior.

O chinês deu o primeiro passo para dentro do apartamento, jogando-se sem cerimônia sobre o sofá e esfregando os olhos em movimentos lentos e aparentemente um pouco duros. Ele realmente havia acabado de acordar e sorri levemente divertido diante da revelação de que Wufei, assim como Trowa, não parecia ser exatamente uma pessoa 'das manhãs'.

Quatre entrou em seguida puxando Duo levemente pelo braço como se este não fosse capaz de movimentar-se por vontade própria para dentro do cômodo. Agora do lado de dentro, ele parecia ainda mais desconfortável e alguma coisa em sua postura, juntamente a um quase imperceptível brilho rosado em suas bochechas, me dizia que talvez ele estivesse sentindo-se um pouco como um estranho no ninho, estando pela primeira vez em um local com o qual todos os outros já estavam plenamente acostumados e familiarizados.

Indiquei acenando com o dedo o grande sofá do centro da sala enquanto fechava lentamente a porta e quando virei-me novamente, encontrei Duo ainda parado, basicamente na mesma posição em que estivera segundos atrás. Olhei instintivamente para a direção que ele olhava e vi Quatre e Trowa sentados no sofá. Trowa estava bocejando com uma mão tapando sua boca enquanto Quatre, sentado a seu lado, sorria enquanto ajeitava distraidamente os fios da franja de meu amigo, que naquele exato momento apontavam para todas as direções possíveis uma vez que ele obviamente não havia preocupado-se em penteá-la antes de encaminhar-se a porta.

Quando Trowa notou o que Quatre fazia, parou de bocejar e tirou a mão da boca esboçando um minúsculo sorriso sonolento. Diante disso, senti-me estranhamente como um intruso naquele momento que repentinamente parecia tão...intimo aos meus olhos. Virei-me rapidamente na direção de Duo – por falta de ter uma outra direção para a qual olhar – e vi que ele fazia o mesmo que eu. Wufei parecia completamente alheio a cena toda enquanto espreguiçava-se na poltrona ao lado do sofá como um grande gato persa.

Resolvi engolir a sensação um tanto quanto alienígena que a visão de meus dois amigos tinham me dado, e caminhei até o centro da sala, sentando-me em seguida no chão. Ouvi os passos de Duo atrás de mim, e em poucos segundos ele estava sentado também no chão, a minha frente, ao lado da poltrona aonde Wufei encontrava-se.

'Então', meu amigo chinês falou, 'qual o motivo dessa reunião tão repentina em plena as...' ele olhou para seu pulso apenas para perceber que não havia um relógio aonde um deveria estar. 'A essa hora?', ele terminou dando de ombros, obviamente sonolento demais para ligar para um detalhe tão pequeno.

Quatre manejou um sorriso maior do que o que havia exibido na porta de meu apartamento e em um simples gesto tirou um cd de dentro do bolso do casaco que usava. 'Está pronto!' ele falou com um floreio, rodando a mão diversas vezes antes de pousá-la na mesa de centro da sala, colocando o cd sobre o móvel.

Senti-me imediatamente acordado, e a rápida reação de Trowa e Wufei diante daquelas palavras – ambos jogaram-se para frente para olhar a inocente mesa – me dizia que o mesmo havia acabado de acontecer com eles. Quatre não precisava dizer mais nada que complementasse sua frase. Todos os presentes sabiam muito bem o que exatamente estava pronto.

Olhamos por algum tempo, talvez um pouco incrédulos, talvez um pouco temerosos, para aquele cd, mas ninguém falou qualquer coisa. A antecipação que caiu sobre o cômodo de um minuto para o outro era palpável o suficiente para ser cortada com uma faca. Aparentemente, nenhum dos cinco rapazes naquela sala sentia-se completamente pronto para finalmente tomar a atitude que iria nos dizer se o encanto que sentíamos por nossa música permanecia vivo ou se esse havia sido, de alguma forma, quebrado.

Por fim, Duo foi quem levantou-se olhando a sua volta e em seguida, tirou o cd do local aonde este estava, fazendo com que todos nós seguíssemos com olhos atentos o movimento do objeto até seu destino final dentro do aparelho de som que ficava do outro lado do cômodo.

E antes que qualquer coisa pudesse ser dita diante daquilo, a música começou a surgir dos alto-falantes do aparelho e espalhou-se pela sala toda, preenchendo o cômodo e nossas mentes com o brilho, surpresa, e a alegria semelhantes a de um ente querido repentinamente voltando para casa.

Ficamos parados em nossos lugares durante toda a canção, completamente maravilhados com o resultado. Se eu achava que a música era boa depois de presenciar sua primeira possível versão, e que tinha tornado-se muito boa ao fim da gravação de som, nesse exato momento, escutando a versão definitiva, eu não tinha palavras para descrever a beleza do que estava diante de nossos...bem, ouvidos.

Era simplesmente perfeito. E não pude conter a surpresa que senti ao ver a expressão de meus amigos mudarem ao reconhecerem minha voz ao fundo e me agraciarem com plenos sorrisos de aprovação. Quando a canção acabou, soltei um suspiro que nem sequer havia notado que estava segurando durante todo o tempo.

Quando estávamos novamente em silêncio, Quatre foi quem começou as comemorações praticamente gritando em excitação.

'Parabéns rapazes!' ele exclamou, atingindo a todos nós com sua alegria contagiante. Deixei-me cair para trás no chão em um gesto aliviado, e ri minha alegria em voz alta para quem quisesse ouvir. Eu simplesmente não conseguia evitar a felicidade que parecia espalhar-se por todos os poros de meu corpo, me preenchendo de uma forma que já não sentia a muito tempo.

Fechei meus olhos por alguns momentos suspirando de forma satisfeita, e quando os abri novamente tive a visão de Duo logo acima de mim, olhando para baixo na minha direção com um sorriso um pouco hesitante, trança caindo por sobre seu ombro e pairando acima de meus olhos.

'Parabéns Heero', ele falou finalmente, timidamente estendendo uma de suas mãos na minha direção para me cumprimentar.

Cedi a um impulso mais do que repentino e puxei-o pela mão para o chão ao meu lado aonde ele caiu em completa surpresa e estupefação. 'Parabéns Duo', respondi seu cumprimento, olhando para ele por um momento antes de voltar a olhar para cima, apenas a tempo de soltar todo o ar de dentro de meus pulmões ao mesmo tempo em que Wufei jogava-se sobre nós dois com um sorriso que tinha mais do que um toque de maligno.

'Parabéns caras!' ele falou de seu posto confortavelmente deitado sobre mim e Duo, e não pude conter a risada que escapou de meus lábios sem qualquer ordem. Notei que Duo também ria alegremente ao meu lado, também sendo esmagado pelo corpo de nosso companheiro chinês , mas isso também durou apenas até o momento seguinte, quando Trowa e Quatre respectivamente juntaram-se a diversão jogando-se sobre Wufei e efetivamente me transformaram numa mancha no carpete enquanto todos riam descontroladamente.(1)

Ficamos assim por apenas algum tempo antes de todos levantarem-se para que pudéssemos nos cumprimentar de verdade. Naquela tarde, comemoramos almoçando todos juntos em uma pequena lanchonete próxima ao nosso estúdio de ensaios, aonde teríamos uma reunião com Treize um pouco mais tarde.

Nosso empresário nos parabenizou longamente por nosso resultado e anunciou que as próximas semanas seriam as mais difíceis que teríamos de enfrentar até então. O single seria oficialmente lançado em circuito nacional em apenas dez dias, e durante o mês seguinte, teríamos de enfrentar uma agenda de gravações e também de aparições promocionais que fariam com que nossos rostos ficassem o mais visíveis o possível ao público que queríamos atingir.

Essa era a parte do processo que menos me agradava. Eu não tinha qualquer problema em fazer shows , na verdade, a perspectiva era muito excitante , uma vez que finalmente poderíamos ver a química da banda em palco, diante de um público. Mas as aparições em programas de televisão e revistas, por outro lado, me incomodavam um pouco. Eu não sabia se estava realmente pronto para esse tipo de exposição deliberada.

Fomos informados para retornar para casa e descansar, já que no dia seguinte estaríamos sendo apresentados para uma rotina completamente nova de ensaios e apresentações.

Por alguma razão, passou por minha mente rapidamente a idéia de que, entre todos, talvez Duo fosse o membro da banda que mais receberia trabalho sobre seus ombros, afinal, algumas músicas do cd - cerca de quatro ou cinco - ainda precisavam ser terminadas, algumas nem sequer haviam começado a ser compostas. Lembrei-me repentinamente da canção que havíamos começamos a compor juntos apenas algumas semanas atrás.

Joguei esse pensamento para longe e peguei minha mochila, acompanhando os rapazes para fora do estúdio e torcendo internamente para que daquele momento em diante as coisas continuassem caminhando na boa estrada em que vinham até então. Sim, as coisas iriam ficar um pouco mais complicadas, mas se havíamos chego até ali, não iríamos parar agora que estávamos tão a frente em nossos planos.

E assim, com um objetivo e muito trabalho para preencher todos os momentos em que permanecíamos acordados, as duas semanas seguintes passaram como um verdadeiro borrão diante de nossos olhos.

Não podia deixar de notar que depois do sucesso da gravação de nosso single e com a contagem de dias para a data de lançamento chegando a seu fim eminente, que havíamos pouco a pouco ganho um bocado de confiança. A banda agora parecia visivelmente mais segura quanto a seu próprio talento, e como isso tudo parecia tão claro a meus olhos de repente? Não sei se conseguiria explicar propriamente.

Talvez seja o fato de que eu já convivia com esses caras a um bom tempo agora, e conseguia notar esse tipo de mudança por mais sutil que ela fosse. Talvez fosse por que parecíamos mais empenhados em fazer o que já estávamos acostumados a fazer a tanto tempo. Talvez fosse por que agora existia um prazer maior em tirar som dos instrumentos e vê-los unirem-se a uma voz incrivelmente compatível com a beleza destes. Talvez eu fosse um romântico e tudo isso acontecesse só dentro da minha cabeça, ok?

Mas o fato é que realmente me sentia mais próximo de todos os rapazes. Mesmo de Duo, a quem eu pensara ter uma repelência natural no início, com a qual havia aprendido a lidar lentamente, muito lentamente.

Talvez essa estranha proximidade tenha sido a principal responsável por eu perceber que alguma coisa estava acontecendo precisamente com Duo nos últimos tempos. Eu provavelmente não seria a melhor pessoa para fazer esse tipo de julgamento, mas a verdade é que nos últimos dias ele parecia...introspectivo? cansado? Melancólico até. A verdade é que, por mais idiota que essa afirmação possa parecer, ele parecia ter perdido um pouco daquela aura eternamente alegre que o cerca.

Por muito tempo isso fora tudo o que eu mais desejei que acontecesse, mas agora que havia realmente acontecido.... me incomodava.

Observei meu companheiro de banda por algum tempo a fim de tentar chegar a alguma conclusão sobre minhas suspeitas, mas o comportamento dele não mudou o suficiente para que alguma coisa pudesse ser apontada como anormal nas coisas que ele fazia. E sim, ninguém precisa repetir para mim o quão estúpido de minha parte era gastar mesmo minutos que fossem em uma minuciosa observação do comportamento de Duo Maxwell. Eu mesmo já sabia o quão patético era essa atitude, mas o fato é que me encontrei realmente curioso diante daquela situação.

Tive uma certa confirmação de minhas suspeitas numa quarta-feira durante uma reunião com Treize. Fomos convocados a um almoço aonde ele e mais dois executivos da gravadora pretendiam fazer algum tipo de anúncio.

'Atenção meus rapazes', ele falou, batendo suavemente com uma pequena colher de sobremesa em seu copo de vinho para chamar nossa atenção. 'O anúncio pelo qual chamei todos aqui hoje, é muito importante para o começo do futuro brilhante da Wings.', ele falou, sorrindo amplamente para os ocupantes da mesa. 'O que eu quero dizer é que a primeira aparição de vocês diante do público já tem data marcada. Vocês vão abrir um show no próximo sábado.', ele terminou triunfalmente, erguendo seu copo em brinde para dar efeito a sua declaração.

Ficamos absolutamente surpresos com a revelação, e um minuto depois da informação ser absorvida pela mesa , todos os seus ocupantes levantaram seus copos em comemoração. Em seguida Treize sentou-se a prosseguiu a nos contar os detalhes a respeito de nossa primeira apresentação.

Estaríamos abrindo o show das 'Garotas de Sank' , uma banda de rock contemporâneo formada apenas por mulheres e que, apesar do nome lamentável, tocavam muito bem e eram um estrondoso sucesso de vendas. E ser o ato de abertura dessa banda significava que tocaríamos para MUITA gente. Muita gente que não tinha ido aquele show para nos ver, e que logo, poderiam ser um público um pouco...difícil.

A primeira coisa que me passou pela cabeça foi o que diabos havia dado em Treize para jogar uma situação complicada como essa em nossas mãos justamente em nossa primeira apresentação. A segunda coisa foi que talvez ele pudesse ler mentes, já que suas palavras seguintes sanaram parcialmente minhas dúvidas.

'E rapazes,' ele falou após uma delicada golada de seu vinho, 'saibam que vocês foram especialmente escolhidos para esse apresentação depois que os demais executivos da gravadora ouviram o single de vocês. Eles acham que as chances de vendermos mais de cem mil cópias são altíssimas, e esse é um número mais do que respeitável para um primeiro single.'

Após essa afirmação, os executivos presentes prosseguiram a parabenizar-nos por nosso trabalho e explicar alguns dos detalhes sobre a escolha da banda de abertura para as 'Garotas de Sank'. Tais detalhes eram supostamente importantes, mas me encontrei bloqueando as palavras daqueles ilustres senhores desconhecidos para mim até então, para observar a movimentação de meus companheiros envolta da mesa.

Trowa estava sentado a minha frente, ouvindo atentamente e acenando com a cabeça em sinal de compreensão para seja lá o que estivesse sendo dito. Wufei estava a seu lado, seguido de Treize, e os dois estavam conversando paralelamente entre si em tons baixos. Do outro lado de Trowa estava Quatre, e foram as palavras dele, dirigidas a pessoa sentada em seu outro lado, que chamaram a minha atenção.

'Você está bem, Duo?', meu amigo loiro sussurrou, e olhei discretamente para Duo, sentado a meu lado, para descobrir a razão daquela pergunta.

Duo parecia visivelmente chateado, suas sobrancelhas estava franzidas e percebi que ele agarrava o garfo em sua mão direita com força o suficiente para dobrar o objeto em dois. Ele estava olhando para seu prato com uma mistura estranha de indecisão e ...tristeza? Eu não tinha certeza do que estava vendo naqueles olhos.

Alertado pela pergunta de Quatre, um sorriso entrou quase que imediatamente em seu rosto e por um momento fiquei espantado em perceber como ele era capaz de simplesmente colocar uma expressão dessas no rosto, como se tivesse acabado de retirá-la do bolso sem qualquer dificuldade. Por alguma razão essa atitude me incomodava.

'Eu estou ótimo Quatre, sem problemas', ele respondeu assegurando meu amigo, o sorriso firme como um prego em seu rosto. Então ele olhou para mim, como que sentindo meu olhar sobre sua figura, e o sorriso falhou por um momento infinitesimal antes de voltar completamente para seu lugar e ele soltar seu garfo sobre o prato, colocando os cotovelos sobre a mesa e apoiando a cabeça sobre esses. 'Hey Heero, isso tudo não é ótimo?'

'É, é sim' , respondi, saindo de dentro de meu transe de desconfiança e voltando minha atenção para o prato a minha frente e as palavras dos executivos a meu lado.

O resto do jantar transcorreu sem grandes problemas ou surpresas, e ficamos sabendo ainda durante aquela noite a respeito de nosso repertório – que incluía , além de nosso single, alguns covers de músicas famosas – e recebemos uma exaustiva e controlada agenda de ensaios que preenchiam completamente os últimos três dias que teríamos antes da apresentação.

Deixamos o restaurante algumas horas depois e todos pareciam extremamente excitados com o show. Wufei e Trowa animadamente discutiam a respeito de poses na hora dos solos, enquanto Quatre e Duo falavam a respeito de figurino. Eu ouvia silenciosamente os dois lados das conversas, abstraindo-me por alguns momentos do que se passava na cabeça de meus companheiros para olhar rapidamente no que se passava dentro de minha própria mente.

Era incrível a forma como as coisas repentinamente estavam acontecendo tão rápido.

Olhando para trás agora, parecia que uma eternidade havia passado até que finalmente tivéssemos chego a esse ponto, e agora que aqui estávamos tudo havia ficado tão...rápido.

E por mais que eu fizesse meu melhor para tentar controlar a passagem do tempo e a velocidade incrível com a qual as coisas estavam acontecendo a minha volta, descobri que simplesmente não era capaz de fazê-lo.

A prova irrefutável desse fato esfregou-se com um grito de triunfo na minha cara quando acordei de uma espiral interminável de horas e horas de ensaio e apreensão , para me descobrir no meio do sábado a tarde, faltando poucas horas para que entrássemos no palco.

Estávamos Trowa e eu dentro de uma sala, sentados em um sofá, apenas esperando pelo momento em que seriamos chamados para entrar no palco.

Eu me sentia um pouco estranho dentro da roupa que Quatre havia escolhido para mim, uma calça jeans que tinha mais rasgos do que tecido, sapatos de couro pretos e uma camiseta branca que era alguns números abaixo do meu. Segundo ele, boa parte da primeira impressão que passaríamos seria baseada em nosso visual, portanto, ele havia auto-denominado-se o estilista da banda. Os outros rapazes e eu simplesmente demos de ombro.

Trowa estava sentado ao meu lado, com uma roupa um tanto quanto parecida com a minha, com a diferença de que sua calça não era rasgada, e sim uma peça completamente negra, e ele usava uma camisa verde escura sem mangas. Eu tinha escutado Quatre falar algo sobre combinação com a cor dos olhos, mas não tenho certeza absoluta disso.

Por fim, Quatre e Wufei juntaram-se a nós, nosso companheiro estilista vestido numa calça social preta e uma camisa branca, com uma gravata propositadamente um pouco solta, e Wufei vestindo calças jeans azul escuro e um colete preto, sem qualquer outra peça por baixo.

E quando olhamos uns para os outros, a verdade é que realmente parecíamos com uma banda de rock.

Quatre dirigiu-se diretamente para uma das mesas em nossa sala, abrindo uma garrafa de água e tomando um longo gole. Wufei sentou-se em uma das cadeiras com suas baquetas em mãos, treinando alguns movimentos. Trowa permaneceu ao meu lado, distraidamente lendo uma revista que havia encontrado dentro do cômodo. Tudo que restou a mim para fazer, foi apoiar o pescoço contra o apoio do sofá e olhar para o teto da sala, concentrando-me em não ficar nervoso.

Mas isso só durou até o momento em que um rapaz entrou na sala, anunciando que entraríamos em dez minutos.

'Onde está Duo?' falou Quatre, num tom que imediatamente disparou algum tipo de alarme dentro de minha cabeça. Eu pensara que ele sabia.

'Ele não estava com vocês?', perguntou Trowa a meu lado.

'Não,' o loiro respondeu, sua voz tomando um tom de preocupação, 'ele disse que iria até os guarda-roupas e que depois se encontraria conosco, mas isso já faz,' ele olhou para seu relógio, 'quase uma hora. Aonde ele pode ter ido?'

'Fiquem aqui', uma voz respondeu, e levei alguns segundos para perceber que essa voz era minha e que estava me levantando de meu lugar. 'Eu vou buscá-lo lá fora. Vocês segurem Treize e o pessoal de apoio de palco por mais alguns minutos.'

Meus amigos assentiram, e sai daquele lugar como um raio, indo diretamente para os vestiários e de lá passando por todas as outras salas aonde Duo possivelmente poderia estar. Olhei cuidadosamente dentro de cada canto, mas não me dei o trabalho de chamar por seu nome, por que aqui, fora das salas, era possível ouvir claramente o público do outro lado aonde encontrava-se o palco principal, e o som dos gritos era praticamente ensurdecedor.

Voltei para meu ponto de partida a fim de chamar os outros rapazes para me ajudarem naquela busca e foi quando congelei em meu lugar vendo uma figura parada diante da porta do local aonde encontravam-se meus outros companheiros.

Duo estava parado na porta, usando uma calça de couro preta, uma camisa branca com diversos detalhes e fios soltos na parte da frente, e segurava um pequeno chapéu nas mãos, junto ao peito (2). Mesmo a distância, eu podia ver o movimento de seu peito subindo e descendo com a força de seus suspiros. Observei-o por alguns poucos instantes antes de caminhar lentamente em sua direção, tomando também alguns longos golpes de ar. Quando cheguei a seu lado, coloquei minha mão suavemente sobre seu ombro, mas mesmo a gentileza de meu toque não impediu que ele pulasse praticamente um metro do chão em surpresa e virasse bruscamente.

Quando seus olhos encontraram os meus , estes focaram nos meus por um momento antes dele abaixar sua cabeça e olhar para o chão como se esse fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo. Esse pequeno instante porém, por menor que tivesse sido, fez com que eu pudesse ver algo. Algo que estranhamente despertou um certo sentimento de protecionismo dentro de mim.

Coloquei minha mão novamente sobre seu ombro, assim pedindo silenciosamente para que ele olhasse para mim, e quando seus olhos timidamente encontraram os meus novamente, apenas acenei com minha cabeça em sua direção, de uma forma extremamente semelhante aquela que tinha feito no estúdio, no dia em que havíamos gravado nossa primeira canção.

Dizendo-lhe sem palavras que tudo estava ok. Que ficaríamos bem. Que tudo ia dar certo.

Como tinha certeza disso? Na hora simplesmente tive.

Só posso dizer que de alguma forma sem sequer ter conhecimento disso, devo ter adquirido algumas habilidades na área de comunicação silenciosa, por que o brilho de reconhecimento nos olhos de Duo me disse que ele havia compreendido o que eu queria dizer, e com um aceno igualmente curto de sua cabeça, ele colocou o chapéu que tinha em mãos na cabeça, e entramos juntos na sala para ser recepcionados pelo restante da banda e da equipe de apoio, que praticamente nos arrastou para a entrada do palco com gritos de posições e ajustes finais.

Não tive sequer tempo de pensar que se eu havia compreendido a resposta de Duo apenas através de um simples aceno, era possível que ele também tivesse ganho alguns pontos extras no jogo da comunicação sem palavras.

Não me perguntem a respeito de pensamentos coerentes. Uma vez que você esteja atrás do palco, as vozes das pessoas gritando descontroladamente do outro lado, e as vozes pelos gigantescos alto falantes que ecoam por toda a parte anunciando o seu nome, apenas uma única palavra solitária passa pela sua mente: _Showtime_.

E assim foi conosco. As luzes brilhantes, os gritos entusiasmados,o som forte o suficiente para ecoar por todo o seu corpo. Isso é estar no palco. E as sensações te deixam de uma maneira que é simplesmente impossível de descrever. É surpreendentemente intoxicante, e quase ri diante da idéia que havia passado por minha cabeça algumas horas antes, de que talvez eu não fosse capaz de tocar diante do público.

A verdade é que não há como NÃO tocar. Uma vez lá em cima, você precisa tocar, o seu corpo sente a necessidade de tocar. É como se uma segunda consciência tomasse conta e não lhe deixasse outra alternativa além a de afundar no universo de luzes , vozes e som.

Eu já disse que é complicado de explicar?

Então sugiro que vocês não perguntem para Duo, por que se para mim a dificuldade de descrever aquele universo era imensa, eu não conseguia sequer ter idéia de como seria para ele.

Duo parecia possuído no palco. Uma outra pessoa, completamente diferente e ao mesmo tempo, indiscutivelmente..._Duo_. Ele movia-se por todos os lados, dançando, pulando, e estando em tantas partes ao mesmo tempo que a certa altura do show lembrei de ter me indagado rapidamente se era ele ou nós que estávamos nos mexendo. E a voz....a voz certamente estava por toda parte. Ela simplesmente parecia nos abraçar com sua força descomunal, e misturada aos sons de excitação do público, era absolutamente todo o combustível de que precisávamos.

Acredito que o termo do meio para essa capacidade é 'presença de palco', mas não estou completamente certo disso. A única coisa de que tenho certeza é que Duo foi fenomenal naquele dia, e que sua postura possivelmente ajudou grandiosamente para que a minha performance e a dos outros rapazes também tenha atingido seus picos. Não me lembro de um momento sequer no qual eu tenha olhado para meus companheiros de banda e não tenha visto um sorriso estampado no rosto de cada um deles. Tinha certeza que um desses também estampava o meu próprio rosto.

Depois de tocar cinco músicas conhecidas, encerramos o espetáculo com nossa canção, propositadamente deixada para o final para um tipo de 'retirada triunfal'. E foi somente depois do último acorde da última estrofe de nossa música e com os gritos da platéia sendo o único som que preenchia todo o espaço, que finalmente recuperei minha consciência completamente por tempo o suficiente para perceber os chamados de Quatre, indicando que era hora de agradecer e nos retirar de cena.

Curvamo-nos juntos em frente ao palco, acenando para o público enquanto este ia simplesmente a loucura. Retiramo-nos apressadamente a fim de dar espaço para a equipe que estaria organizando o palco para a atração principal, e mesmo enquanto nos distanciávamos, podia ouvir o som de vozes e palmas ecoando pelos corredores.

Fomos encaminhados para a sala que havíamos ocupado apenas cerca de quarenta minutos antes e a primeira coisa que fiz foi jogar-me contra o sofá, não confiando na força de minhas pernas para segurar o peso do corpo uma vez que a adrenalina do momento finalmente passasse.

A sala rapidamente foi preenchida por diversas pessoas que entravam e saiam cumprimentando-nos vigorosamente por nossa performance. Treize, os executivos do jantar de dias atrás dos quais o nome eu não conseguia me lembrar, alguns dos assistentes de palco. Até mesmo as estrelas do show principal passaram rapidamente por nosso camarim para trocar algumas palavras de encorajamento e parabenização.

Um simples olhar na direção de meus amigos me disse que todos eles sentiam-se tão prontos para sair dali quanto eu. Agora que o 'barato' causado pelo show estava lentamente deixando nossos sistemas, o cansaço estava tomando seu lugar, e a última coisa que qualquer um de nós queria era estar no meio de um bando de semi-estranhos no momento em que finalmente fossemos tomados pela exaustão.

Dirigimo-nos até uma pequena área reclusa e consideravelmente mais distante do palco, aonde conseguíamos ouvir as vozes um dos outros, e nesse ambiente, finalmente livres das pequenas obrigações sociais impostas a uma banda novata, pudemos finalmente parabenizar uns aos outros pela nossa primeira e incrível performance ao público. E a felicidade estava estampada no rosto de cada um.

Algum tempo depois, fomos chamados por Treize, convocando para que pegássemos nossas coisas e nos aprontássemos para as comemorações pós-show. Cada um de nós lentamente retornou e pegou suas mochilas aonde havíamos levado nossas roupas 'normais' e nos preparamos para partir.

Quando já estava pronto para deixar as instalações, olhei para trás a tempo de ver Duo sentado em um dos bancos do vestiário segurando o que parecia um pedaço de papel em suas mãos, um sorriso melancólico brincando em seu rosto.

Meus pés me levaram ao local aonde ele estava sem que eu lhes desse tal ordem.

'Tudo bem?', perguntei um pouco incerto, sentando-me ao seu lado esperando não estar interrompendo algum tipo de momento pessoal, por mais pessoal que um momento pudesse ser no meio de um lugar como aquele.

'Sim, tudo', ele respondeu, lançando-me um sorriso um pouco mais próximo daqueles que estava acostumado a presenciar e olhando-me por um momento como que avaliando se podia me dizer algo ou não. Permaneci a seu lado em completo silêncio. Se ele quisesse me contar alguma coisa, eu seria todo ouvidos, caso contrário, tudo o que ele precisava pedir era que me retirasse, e eu o faria num piscar de olhos.

'Ela,' ele me disse, virando a foto que segurava em suas mãos na minha direção, para que eu pudesse ver, ' foi quem me trouxe até aqui. Até isso.'

Olhei por algum tempo para a mulher na foto . Era uma moça jovem, de uns vinte e oito anos no máximo. Ela possuía longos cabelos loiros que emolduravam uma face em forma de coração e caiam por seu ombro, e olhos que sorriam para a câmera numa maneira que eu achava estranhamente familiar. Em seus braços, ela carregava uma criança igualmente sorridente, que aparentava ter quatro ou cinco anos no máximo, e possuía cabelos igualmente claros.

Uma olhada um pouco mais atenta me disse que a criança nos braços da jovem era Duo.

'É sua mãe?' perguntei, observando sua reação a minha questão para me assegurar de que não estava entrando em algum tipo de território proibido ou perigoso.

'É,' ele respondeu simplesmente, um pequeno sorriso saudoso em seus lábios. 'Ela completaria quarenta e dois anos hoje.' , ele completou, e essas palavras me fizeram compreender que sua mãe já não estava entre os vivos. Senti uma dor familiar constringir meu próprio peito.

'Eu...sinto muito.' Respondi, e ele assentiu levemente com a cabeça, como num gesto automático de quem já ouviu a mesma frase muitas e muitas vezes. Ficamos em silêncio por mais algum tempo, apenas olhando para a foto.

'Eu, queria ter podido visitá-la hoje', ele falou de repente, 'mas não havia como mudar a data do show, então...'

'Ainda dá tempo', respondi, compreendendo exatamente como ele se sentia, e tentando passar isso pelo simples tom de minha voz da melhor forma possível.

'Não, não tem problema', ele respondeu com um gesto, dando-me um pequeno sorriso compreensivo. ' Nós tínhamos o show, e eu tenho certeza que ela compreenderia', ele continuou. Acenei levemente com a cabeça, raciocinando que ele provavelmente estava certo.

'Eu só queria', ele disse , novamente interrompendo meus pensamentos, 'que esta noite tivesse sido perfeita. Para ela.' Ele suspirou então, deixando que sua cabeça caísse pesadamente sobre os ombros e as mãos sobre seu colo, obviamente exausto.

Antes de perceber exatamente o que estava fazendo, coloquei uma de minhas mãos sobre a suas, e sua cabeça levantou-se em choque, seus olhos buscando compreensão a respeito daquele gesto em minha face.

'Foi perfeito.' falei simplesmente, com muita sinceridade, antes de afastar minha mão novamente.

E de repente, segundos depois de reconhecer o brilho de pura felicidade passar pelo rosto de Duo, já não podia ver seu rosto por que ele havia jogado seus dois braços a minha volta em um abraço quase sufocante.

Fiquei chocado por alguns momentos simplesmente sem saber o que fazer, e quando finalmente senti os braços de Duo afastarem-se de meu corpo com a sombra da incerteza em seus gestos, instintivamente fechei meus próprios braços envolta de sua figura, mantendo-o exatamente aonde ele estava.

'Obrigado Heero, por...por...', ele falou finalmente, sua voz ao lado de meu ouvido contra meu pescoço, provavelmente buscando pelas palavras certas para me dizer o quanto aquilo era importante para ele. Resolvi lhe poupar do trabalho, sabendo exatamente por que ele estava me agradecendo.

'Por nada', respondi simplesmente afundando meu rosto no perfume delicado de seus cabelos, e ficamos abraçados assim por alguns minutos.

Durante esse momento, lembro-me de ter pensado o quão curioso era poder perceber que o tempo, que havia corrido num ritmo completamente frenético nos últimos dias de que tinha lembrança, parecia ter repentinamente parado naquele instante de paz quase surreal.

Uma única palavra que teimava em resumir os acontecimentos me passou pela cabeça.

Perfeito.

* * *

FIM DO CAPITULO 4

(1) Montinho de Gundam Boys! QUEM nunca sonhou em fazer parte desses levante a mão e será expulsa do fandom de Gundam Wing pra sempre hehehehe. Eu entrava num montinho desses fácil, fácil. E só por curiosidade, o Quatre ficou por cima por que é o mais fracote nyahaahah

(2) Qualquer coincidência a respeito da roupa do Duo e da roupa do Ryuichii de 'Gravitation' não é uma mera coincidência, é uma REFERÊNCIA. Digamos que , por vontade da autora, o Duo pegou a roupa do Ryuichii emprestada

E eu sei que em nenhum momento citei exatamente qual era a música que poderia ter servido como primeiro single da 'Wings', mas depois de muito escutar musicas pra lá e para cá gostaria de sugerir 'Misery' do hide (que apesar do nome sugestivamente triste, é uma musica bastante feliz e otimista) por que pra mim, essa música tem todo o feeling que eu gostaria de imprimir na 'Wings'. Então fica assim, o primeiro single da 'Wings' é 'Misery' – talvez eu use isso mais tarde...

Ah , e essa música é altamente recomendável para se ouvir lendo esse capítulo, realmente recomendo!

Vejo vocês em breve /


End file.
